Strawberry Cake for Two
by RhamielAngel
Summary: This is an L story. Of course! It's for any of you who ever wonder who supplies him with all of his sweets. It's a romance, comedy, and mystery. Join Sabishi and L, along with Light and the other characters you know and love in this fanfiction.
1. Strawberry Cake for Two

Strawberry Cake for Two

_**(R.A. walks into the white, empty room. "Whoa, someone needs to redecorate this place." Stares at readers. "Umm… How about you watch me do some magic to this abysmal hole? Here's a good place to start. How about a Death Note fan fiction?" Words magically appear. "There, that adds some life to the place. Enjoy…")**_

"Why are you dressed like that?" He was a boy, no more than five, his shoulders slouched, his black hair a mess. He stood out on the grass in front of the church like building, oblivious to all but the girl in front of him. Maybe two years older, her sand colored hair was pinned up and she flashed a blue kimono. They're the only children in sight.

"My mommy dresses me like this!" She snapped and folded her arms, indignantly.

"But you don't have a mommy." He replied, a perplexed look on his face.

"Neither do you." The girl barked in defense. They were both silent.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, suddenly, peering at her with wide, dark eyes.

"Why? You gonna' tell Grandpa that I snuck outside without his permission?"

"No. I was just gonna' ask if you want to share my cake." He smiled a lilting grin. "They call me, L."

The girl blinked, uncertainly, and then grinned widely at him. "They call me Sabishi. But you can call me Sabi. Let's be friends, L." She took his hand, a confident expression on her face.

The boy blinked, uncomprehending, and then laughed. "Okay! So you'll share my cake?"

"Only if it's strawberry..."

* * *

Eighteen Years Later

(L's POV)

"Bang."

That was the word I said after the Japanese Task Force members all rattled their names to me. Now, they were all preparing to leave, satisfied that they'd finally seen my face.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. For assisting us on the Kira case." Yagami bowed before me.

"On the contrary Chief Yagami. By accepting this case, I am taking full control of your task force. Thank you for assisting me." I tucked my legs up to my chest and took another sip of coffee. I could actually taste the particles of sugar swirling around in my mouth. Diabetes in a cup. My favorite.

Watari gave the officers their cell phones and bid them farewell. They all turned to say goodbye to me once more before leaving.

"Wait one moment, please." I stopped them, a thought suddenly coming to my head.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"There is one more condition that comes with working with me on this case." My voice was distorted by the walls of the coffee cup. The men nodded, uncertainly. "You will not be the only ones helping me in this case. Watari, along with a few others may be called for assistance. I would appreciate if you do not question or interfere with their work. Particularly anybody carrying a briefcase."

"A briefcase?" Aizawa asked, shocked. Did I have to repeat myself a million times for these people to understand me?

"Yes. In fact, don't attempt to make any direct contact with anyone like that as long as you remain with me."

"Ryuzaki, you have another visitor." Watari suddenly interrupted from the door.

I sighed. Already? I thought I'd told her to come after the task force members left. It didn't surprise me that she was so willing to disobey my orders. She had always been curious.

"Open the door, Watari." I ordered.

Watari unlatched the door and in strolled a figure dressed completely in a black trenchcoat lugging a dark briefcase.

"Everyone, this is Sabishi. If you ever see Sabishi anywhere, please avoid confrontation at all costs. Now if you'll excuse us..." I dismissed them all from the room.

Matsuda stared at cloaked figure before heading out the door. She waved and blew him a kiss. They all left, until it was just me, Watari, and Sabishi.

"That one was cute, L. What's his name?" She pulled down her hood and stripped off her trenchcoat. "Hey, Grandpa." She kissed Watari's thick mustache and perched herself across from me.

"Sabi, I thought I told you to call me Ryuzaki. And to refrain from calling Watari your grandpa. I also thought we discussed that you weren't to wear that trenchcoat everywhere. It's not exactly what I'd call discreet." I lectured, softly as I eyed the briefcase at her side with genuine interest.

"I know but... this trenchcoat gives me an air of mystery. And I look like a terrorist!" She squeed as she combed through her thick blonde hair and straightened the wrinkles out of her lowcut, longsleeved, vampiric black shirt. I wondered passively if she always made a conscious effort to be so stunningly beautiful every time she visited me.

"This case is dangerous, Sabi. If you're going to help me, you need to follow my exact orders. Or else you could go back to Whammy's and humour Mello for a while." I knew that was cruel, but it was all truth. The Kira case was easily the most dangerous case I'd ever accepted. This case was no joke.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"Did you bring what I asked for?" I prompted, still eyeing the briefcase.

"Of course! I always come through for you, don't I?" She slammed the briefcase onto the table. "Granted, I imported most of it from other countries and it cost more money than I was aware, I was able to make sacrifices. Especially since I decided all of this was essential to your survival in the Kira case."

I unlatched the briefcase and opened it. My eyes scanned the treasures with intense ferocity. It was truly perfect.

"Did you bring..." I started, but she was already pulling a plastic box from her trenchcoat and resting it in front of me. I took the box gently in both hands, afraid of destroying the contents, and grinned when I saw what I'd asked for.

"Strawberry cake!" We both said in unison.

I flipped the lid of the briefcase open all the way, to reveal a wide array of gourmet treats that were all preserved in packaging. Enough sugar to last me a decade, or at least two days. She'd really gone to the outer rim for me this time.

I opened the plastic box and took out the cake. I could already taste that sweetness going down my throat. I rested it on a plate that I already had picked for this occasion, and cut it in half. Alright, I'll admit that I gave myself a little more than Sabi, but I couldn't resist. Then I looked into the bag, sure of what I was going to find. Two forks...

"Strawberry cake for two." Sabi laughed her whole hearted laughter and posed on the couch before taking her share of cake.

We ate in silence for a moment, both savoring the wonderful flavors. Then I looked across at her.

"Kira can determine the time of death." I stated.

"Tell me something I don't know." She'd been the one to suggest this in the first place. Of course, I'd been thinking it. But she tended to be the first to voice our opinions.

"So, what can I do to help?" She asked, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stand on the sidelines for most of this investigation, Sabi. Kira is a dangerous murderer, and if you use any of your usual antics, he will kill you. I don't want to take that chance." I knew she wouldn't take well to the decision, but nonetheless...

"I see..." Her expression showed her dissapointment. "What will it take to get you to let me do at least something small during this case?" She asked, hopefully.

I looked down at my last forkful of strawberry goodness.

"It might take another piece of strawberry cake..."

**_(Rhamiel smiles at the work that's been done. "Great! People are gonna love this! You love it, don't you?" Asks readers. "Well if you do, review it! Duh! Then I can know what to do with the rest of this empty building!" Winks and jumps through open window. "Ouch... No one told me it was a two story...") _**


	2. Forever and Ever and Ever

**_(Rhamiel flys in with his awesome angel wings and smiles at the crowd. "Ready for the next addition to this place? Introducing Part 2 of MY amazing story!" Sensei walks in. "Excuse me?" Rhamiel looks innocent. "I mean... Sensei-sama's story." Bows down to Sensei's almighty power. "That's what I thought...")_**

"Grandpa Watari, this is L!" The girl ran up to her grandfather and tugged on his suit, followed by the little boy.

"I've already met him, Sabishi. He's training to be a detective." The old man patted the girl on the head and smiled at the boy.

"A detective?!" The girl looked at both of them in awe. "I wanna do that too, Grandpa!" She mused. "I wanna be a detective with L!" She flashed her bright smile.

"I thought you wanted to be a biologist. Why the sudden change in interests?" The old man laughed and squinted his eyes in a smile.

"Because... L's my best friend! He shared cake with me! Strawberry cake, Grandpa! I wanna do whatever L does. Forever and ever and ever!" She grabbed the boy's hand.

"And what about you, L? Do you want Sabishi to do whatever you do, forever and ever and ever?"

The boy seemed to contemplate this. "Yes." He smiled at the girl. "She's cute..."

* * *

(Sabishi's POV) Present day

I whistled as I walked out of the hotel lobby. It was always fun to meet with L, no matter how busy he was. Of course, I always had to remind him to brush his teeth on a regular basis, especially since he ate so much sugar. Oh, and it wouldn't kill him to get a few hours of sleep and clean the pighole that he lived in.

I laughed at my own thoughts and strolled down the sidewalk. I'd left my trenchcoat with my grandfather, for L's sake. He seemed more worried about it during this case. Was it really that serious? I couldn't help but notice how tense he seemed. I hadn't seen him like that in any of the cases I'd helped him with so far. Was this Kira case really that dangerous.

I thought about everything that had already happened. It was true that Kira seemed like an unbeatable opponent. What we'd learned, was that he could kill from a distance, given only a name and a face, his most common method of death was a heartattack, and now we'd learned that he could also plan the time of death for his victims. How was this feat even possible? What power did this man hold? I shuddered at the thought.

Annoyed by these thoughts, I pushed them away and continued my walk through the afternoon. I decided to focus on something else. Like L.

I'd known L since we were both children. I was two years older than him, but that had never stopped us as children. We'd done everything together, whether it be sneaking into the pantry of Whammy's, or giving eachother code names when we played detective games. Of course, L always got to be the detective and I got to be the bad guy every time, but I didn't mind. I almost alway matched his wits and smarts every game we played, but eventually, I stood no chance against his evolved mind. That boy could solve a rubix cube with a hundred boxes if someone made something like that.

Naturally, when he was old enough to leave Whammy's and begin a life of his own, I wanted to follow suit. That was my goal ever since I was a child. To do whatever L did forever and ever and ever. I never quite got over that mindset. Anyway, I followed him on all of his cases. No, I didn't attempt to solve them myself, and I never did anything without his permission. Really, all I wanted was to do whatever he asked of me, whether it be something illegal, or something as simple as running to the nearest conveinance store and buying him an energy drink. His will was my command.

And I loved nothing more than to see that satisfied smile on his lips when I did exactly what he wanted and more. I'd loved that dorky grin since I was a little girl. It made him look so innocent... So cute...

What was I thinking?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and kept on walking. Besides, it would be impossible for L and I to be together. He was a detective. Not just any detective. The best detective. I'd only get in the way and be a burden to him if we were ever in a...

Relationship...

I didn't like the word. It didn't seem right. Something about it seemed demented and foul.

"Get your hands off of me you freak!"

A cry from around the corner caught my attention. I looked to my left and saw a group of about four men, all crowded around a beautiful blonde. I could already tell that this was going to end badly.

"Shh... Don't fight. You'll only make this worse on yourself." The leader laughed and pinned her to the wall.

I clenched a fist. How could I let this go on? I already knew what they planned to do to her. I couldn't just sit and wait for it to happen. No matter what might happen to me, I needed to help her. L always said, Justice comes with a price.

"Hey you, leave that girl alone." I stepped into the alley.

Four annoyed faces turned to look at me. The leader left the blonde girl with one of the men, and the other two followed him as he stepped closer to me, a smile suddenly twisting his already demented features.

"You're pretty hot yourself, you know. I guess that sucks for you, doesn't it? You really picked the wrong day to be the hero." The three of them surrounded me.

I looked at the blonde girl. Why didn't she get away? The man holding her back was distracted by me, and surely she'd have the strength to fight against him anyway, wouldn't she? What was she waiting for?

"Watcha lookin' at?" The leader slammed me against the wall and touched my face. I spat at him.

Enraged, he reached for the buttons of my shirt. I closed my eyes, ready to accept this horrible fate. What would L do if I was killed? Would he be too depressed to continue the Kira case? Or would he even care at all?

_THUD_

All five faces looked at the ground. Just to the left of the leader, a notebook had dropped out of the sky, right into a little puddle of water. Completely black with white writing on it. I looked up. There were no open windows. Had someone dropped this from a rooftop.

"What the hell is that?" The leader looked at his gang. They all shook their heads. "You, hero, pick it up." He shoved me away from the wall.

I was reluctant, but I knew that I had no choice but to obey his orders. I leaned down and picked up the black book.

"It says... Death Note." I read. I opened the first page. It looked like a list of instructions or rules of some sort. I read the first page aloud. "The human whose name is written in this notebook... Shall die."

"What? Give me that!" The leader stripped the book from my hands, skeptically.

I thought about running away, but the stupid blonde was still sitting against the wall. I couldn't leave without rescuing her first. Even if she was an airhead.

Just as I was thinking this, I looked up above the head of the leader. And I saw...

A monster.

It's arms and legs were too long, its back was too slouched. Bandages covered its entire body, and whatever wasn't covered was dark skin. Almost black. It had wings like bats, except one of them was completely wrapped in bandages as well. The lower half of its face was hidden by the bandages, almost like a mask. But its yellow cat like eyes shined above them. Its right ear was pointed and shone with a wide array of earings. Its hair, which was a neon purple, swept over to its left shoulder.

I opened my mouth to scream, but the monster held its finger over the place where its mouth would be, underneath the bandages, as though to silence me. I swallowed my scream and stood rigid with horror.

Meanwhile, the gang members were passing around the notebook, each laughing at the stupid idea of an actual note of death.

"How pathetic." The leader laughed and threw the notebook back on the ground. He turned back to me, but I was turned toward the monster, still unable to look away from its catlike eyes. The man turned, and looked straight into the monster's eyes. "What the hell is that thing!" He screamed. The other men looked, and horror twisted their expressions. In only a matter of moments, each one of them had fled from the alleyway.

"You saved me!" The blonde girl stood up and gave me a very random hug. "I'm Misa-Misa!" She grinned.

Misa-Misa? The famous one?

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a video to shoot. Bye!" She cheered before running the other direction.

That left me... And the monster...

"What are you..." I whispered, stunned. "And why did you do that?"

"I am Shiki. A reaper of death. A shinigami. And I rescued you because I've been watching you Koie Kokoro... This notebook is a gift, from me to you. Because I believe you are the first human I've ever fallen in love with..."

**_(Rhamiel gazes at the page, totally wowed. "WHOA! That makes me want to read more! Who is this mysterious monster? What is this 'death note?' I am truly curious." Winks at audience. All females swoon. Sensei shakes her head. "Just to let everyone know, the next chapter will be written from Light Yagami's perspective, and then L's, and then Sabi's... So on so forth. I like to switch things up." Rhamiel smiles and mouths, 'call me' to the readers. "Until chapter three...")_**


	3. Supporting Kira

Supporting Kira

_**(Rhamiel waves to readers. "It's nice to know that you're reading these. We really appreciate your help. Donations can be contributed to..." Sensei kicks him. "I mean... How about another one of those kid flashbacks from eighteen years ago?" Sensei-sama shakes her head. "Not this time, Rhamiel. We're seeing things from Kira's perspective in this chapter." Rhamiel pretends to barf. "Ew, Light's a loser." Sensei tapes his mouth shut. "We have Kira supporters out there right now, so shut it!" She smiles innocently at readers. "Well, here ya go.")**_

"Watcha' doing, Light?"

I shut the drawer where I kept the death note and shut off my computer. Ryuk was busy munching on an apple on my bed. As always.

"I think I'll go for a walk through the city. I get cooped up in this house after a while, you know. I may be god of the new world, but I'm still human." I boasted and smirked at the shinigami before heading to the door.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ryuk complained, following me. "But whatever. Don't you want to keep on writing names in the death note?"

"I've already written enough deaths to last me for at least the rest of the day, Ryuk. And what do I have to worry about, anyway? L and the police task force are probably already in some heated arguments right about now. Soon, L will start investigating the police families. I won't get any freedom when that happens, so I might as well get out as much as I can right now." I rationalized on my way down the stairs.

"So you're taking a break from being Kira?" Ryuk asked.

I didn't answer, considering that I was walking through the kitchen where Sayu and my mom were both cooking dinner.

"Hey, Raito! Help us make curry for dad. He says he's coming home tonight." Sayu prompted.

"I'd love to help, but you know I'm not the best chef out there. And I think the two of you can handle it." I smiled sweetly at them. "Besides, I'm going to go and get some fresh air. I'll be home before dinner."

"Are you going to go see a girlfriend?" Sayu teased, playfully.

"I might." I laughed at her.

"Aw, my little boy is growing up so fast." Mom sighed.

She had no idea.

I went outside and strolled the streets silently, despite Ryuk's fruitless efforts to make conversation. I wasn't going to take any chances.

We went into the city, where the streets were crowded and people lined the sidewalks. The air was so claustrophobic, but so excited at the same time. Almost everywhere I turned, I heard people talking about Kira. Kira supporters roamed freely here. I even caught pieces of people getting converted to Kira believers. Yes... This was what being a god was all about. Worshippers... All worshipping me for the good that I was doing to the world.

But as of that moment, I was just Light Yagami and I was just relaxing after a hard day of executing criminals.

I walked into a park, where there were a few less people. An Asian ice stand stood a little ways from the bench where I chose to sit, a line of people in front of it. At the front of the line was a woman with long blond hair, searching her pockets for money. She was holding up the line, but she refused to stop searching for money, no matter how many times she found her pockets empty.

"Make that two." I slid the yen onto the counter and flashed my perfect smile at her.

"Here you go." We were handed our ice cream and both walked away from the stand.

"Thanks... But I could have sworn..." She started and began to search her pockets again.

"No problem. I had money to spare, anyway." We sat down on the bench.

"Well, it sure is nice to find a good hearted person every once in a while." She crossed her legs and grinned brightly at me.

"I understand your pain." I laughed. The statement was almost ironic.

"So, who are you and why are you out here tonight, kid?" She asked.

I winced at the word, 'kid.' Granted, this woman was obviously a few years older than me, but the notion reminded me of Lind L. Tailor for some reason. Talking to me like a child. Kira was no child...

"My name's Light Yagami. And to be honest, I came out here to relax. What about you?" I asked.

"Sabishi Zaki. I came out here to get away from everything, you know? Life can be pretty exhausting when you're trying to make the world a better place."

Ryuk was laughing. I nodded, even though I was dumbstruck. Did she know? No... That wasn't possible. If L and the japanese task force couldn't figure out that I was Kira, there was no way some stranger could figure it out. She must have been referring to her line of work. Maybe she was a police officer or a fireman or doctor or something. Yeah, probably a doctor.

"Yeah. I understand that. My dad's a detective." I said, carefully. "I'm planning on becoming one as well some day."

"Oh really? You know, most detectives are pretty worried about Kira right now. I heard that police officers are resigning from duty everywhere. It makes sense. Wouldn't Kira want to kill the ones that might pose a threat to him?" She shrugged and took a deep bite of her ice cream. It seemed that she contemplated this frequently.

"Kira is the topic of conversation right now." I agreed. "What do you think about his actions?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard. She gave me a careful look, as though she were weighing options in her head, and then she shrugged again.

"I can understand what he's attempting to do. It's in human flesh to believe that criminals should be punished like that. Now, whether I'm prone to supporting Kira or not, I'm not sure. It seems to me that he's got powers... Powers that normal people don't possess. Given, if I had such powers, I doubt I'd use them in the way that he does. But then again... Power can be a very tempting thing in the hands of the wrong person."

I felt a fresh wave of anger crawl up my skin. Was she implying that the death note was in the wrong hands? No... She was only voicing her opinions. It had nothing to do with me. I needed to stop getting so worked up. This wasn't about Kira. This was just me and a stranger having a discussion. Nothing more.

"You're right. I wouldn't do what Kira does either. I believe that what Kira is doing is wrong. Despite what opinions he might have. Death is murder. Murder is not justice." I practiced my superb acting skill.

She smiled and stood up, finished with her treat.

"Thanks for the ice cream. And for the interesting conversation." She took a half step forward, and then seemed to change her mind. "Actually... Can I ask you a question, Light?"

"Um... Sure, why not?" I blinked, shocked.

"Do you believe in things like that? Powers, I mean. Do you think they actually exist. And do you think that Kira was just the lucky person who got them first?"

Ryuk laughed, even louder. I blinked, frustrated by both the question, and Ryuk's chuckle.

"It seems irrational, doesn't it?" I said. "But at the same time, how else can he achieve so much?" I picked my words very carefully.

"That's exactly what I think." she sighed with relief, almost as though I had just justified something she'd been thinking about. "So Light, when's the next time you're planning to relax again?" She asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"How about Saturday. There's going to be a parade here. They're making origami cranes to put in the lake. Sunset. How about it?"

Was she asking me on a date? Or just to hang out again? It seemed harmless. Why not, it could actually be fun.

"Sure. I'll be here." I smiled, charmingly at her.

"Great! It's a date." She laughed. "But do me a favor next time, okay?"

I nodded.

"Don't talk about Kira. Ever again. Got it?"

I blinked.

Ryuk broke down into laughter...

**_("Ooh! Entrancing! I loved it! Cliffhangers... Muahaha!" Rhamiel laughs as though to impersonate Ryuk. "Do you have anything to say, Sensei-Sama?" "Yes, yes I do..."_**

**_"Regarding this story, I'm really thankful that people are reading it and apreciating it. I'm really doing my best, so thanks guys. Keep on reviewing and everything. You're support will keep this story going. And sorry for marking it as complete, that was a mistake. Hopefully, with your help, this story will be in progress for a long time."_**

**_"How boring." Rhamiel winks at everyone. "Until chapter four... Which will be from L's perspective, just as a reminder...")_**


	4. Remember Coil

Remember Coil

**_("I want to thank everyone who's gotten this far with this story. And those who aren't afraid to throw in a review every once in a while. Sometimes they really crack me up. I promise there won't be any yaoi in this story. ;p I'm not a fan of guy on guy action myself." Sensei laughs. Rhamiel shows the thumbs down sign. _**

**_"Well, here's chapter four. Keep reading guys. :)"_**

"Every great detective has an alien. I want one too!" The boy pleaded with his best friend. They stood out in the sandbox, not another child in sight.

"I think you mean, alias, L." The girl giggled at the silly blunder.

"Right. And if I want to be the world's greatest detective, I want a codename too! An alien!" He stood with his hands on his hips, dramatically.

"Alias." The girl corrected once more.

"That's what I said."

"How about... Tiger? That's a cool nickname." The girl offered, a gleam in her eyes.

"No... Something else..."

"Bear?"

"No... That's not sneaky enough."

"Ooh! Fox!"

"No! That's for girls. I want something cool." He puts his thumb to his top lip and seemed to get lost in deep concentration.

"How about, Snake?" The girl hissed, playfully.

"Almost... But not quite." He kicked a handful of sand at the girl. "Maybe... Fang... Or Scale... Or..."

"I know, I know! What about Coil?" The girl practically leaped into the air.

"Coil? Hmm... It's perfect! Thanks, Sabi!" The boy cheered. "I am the great detective, Coil!"

The girl laughed at his enthusiasm and they began another one of their detective games. Coil vs. Sandbox Lady, to prove that she was the one that buried the chocolate bar in the sandbox. After a few minutes of interrogation and creative imagination, Coil had Sandbox Lady in his grasp, and all the proof he needed to put her in the playpin prison for two minutes.

"Yes! Coil wins again!" The boy grinned widely and pulled a jawbreaker from his pocket.

But the girl didn't seem as enthusiastic. She dropped into the sand, dejectedly and folded her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong, Sabi?" The boy asked, genuine concern on his face.

"Nothing." The girl muttered.

"Are you sad?"

"No, I'm not sad!" She snapped, harshly. But the boy seemed unphased.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then, what's wrong?" He crouched next to her in the sand.

"Why should I tell you?" She refused to meet his round gaze.

"Because we're best friends, right? Forever and ever and ever. You can tell me anything, Sabi. That's what best friends do. They try to help eachother... I think. And remember, I'm the best detective ever, so if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll just figure it out on my own." He laughed, softly.

"Well..." The girl looked at him, sadly. "You always win the detective games... I'm tired of being the bad guy and always losing. I want to be the good guy, too. I want to be on your side, L."

"See, that wasn't hard, was it? Why didn't you just say so? You can be on my side next time, okay?" He grinned his dorky grin.

"Really! Thanks so much, L!" The girl squeed and wrapped her arms around his neck, joyfully.

The boy was taken aback by the action. But, uncertainly, he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"You're welcome..."

* * *

(L's POV) Present day

"Watari, what time is it?" I scooped a spoonful of pudding. I was in my hotel room with the japanese task force members. Each one of them was plastered in front of a television screen and I was plastered to my chair.

"10:36, Ryuzaki." Was the ever calm reply.

I sighed. Where was she? Watari met my gaze and shook his head, ever so slightly.

I dipped a graham cracker in my pudding.

This was so unlike her... She'd said that she'd see me today. I checked the calender for the umpteenth time in the past six hours. She did say Saturday, didn't she?

Sure, I wouldn't put it past Sabishi to show up late just to tease me. In fact, on any normal circumstances, I would probably be more passive about this. But the strange occurence, was that she hadn't made any contact with me since she came in with the briefcase of sweets a week ago. Sabishi usually had problems with not hearing my voice for more than two days. So why hadn't she contacted me through Watari or something? Was she in danger?

I bit down savagely on the graham cracker and bit my tongue instead.

"Ouch!" I gasped. Every member of the task force turned to look at me. "Ahem... Back to work, please." I commanded.

When their curious gazes finally flickered away, I decided that graham crackers were too lethal in my hands to have any more tonight. Instead, I settled for gingersnap cookies. They were Sabishi's favorite kind...

I hated this feeling of helplessness. As a detective, I couldn't help but let all of the possibilities filter through the expanse of my mind. Anything could have happened. Then again... Nothing could have happened. I tried to calculate percentages, but none of the numbers made sense. Sabishi was harder to figure out than just a few numbers next to percentage signs. But, I was sure that there was more than half a chance that something was wrong...

_Knock... Knock..._

I looked up at the door as Watari checked through the peephole. Finally! It had to be her. It had to be...

The pizza man?

"Who ordered pizza?" Yagami asked, surprised.

"Oh um... Sorry chief... Watching Ryuzaki eat made me kind of hungry..." Matsuda apologized.

"Well, as long as you're paying for it..."

"About that..."

"Matsuda!" Came the angry sighs of everyone on the task force.

In the end, Aizawa paid for the pizza. And I watched the delivery boy leave, all the while imagining Sabishi suddenly stepping through the door.

I bit another ginger snap.

"Ryuzaki."

I looked up. Watari was standing beside me. How did he move so fast? What a sneaky old man...

"You know Sabishi. She probably got distracted by the parade today. You can't blame her." His voice was low, but reassuring.

That made sense. But still...

"Ryuzaki..."

I turned my attention to my laptop. A big 'S' had appeared on the screen. She was trying to contact me. I avoided the stares of the japanese police and pulled my laptop away from everyone so that I could speak to her in private.

"Sabishi. What is it?" I asked over the little speaker, just quiet enough that snoopy Matsuda wouldn't be able to hear me.

"I'm sorry..."

Her voice was quiet... Unusually quiet for Sabishi's voice. Something was wrong.

"Sabishi, what happened?" I asked, sternly.

"Nothing. It's just... My life has had... Complications..." The screen flickered.

Complications? The percentage of something being fatally wrong rose exponentially high with that word.

"Sabi, tell me what happened." I ordered, as softly as I could, even through the frustration.

"I can't... I can't tell you right now, Ryuzaki. And I can't visit you as long as the task force members are with you. I'm not ready for them to see my identity. Forgive me... But I can't let you know what's going on at the moment."

"Are you in danger?" I asked. Matsuda turned to look at me, curiosity aroused by my raised voice.

There was a very long pause.

"No."

For some reason, I didn't believe that. Nevertheless, Sabishi was stubborn. If she had chosen to keep something from me, it would be nearly impossible to pry it out of her.

"Ryuzaki, what's happening in the Kira case?" At least this was a question that seemed more normal.

"I've decided to place cameras in three of the task force member's homes, including Chief Yagami." I relayed.

"Yagami?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help?" A much more characterized question.

"Not at the moment. Watari and Wedy have everything under control."

"I understand. Then I won't keep you from your business any longer..."

"Wait, Sabishi." I stopped her before she could terminate the connection. Matsuda was eavesdropping fully, now, and even Mogi had his ears pointed this way. I couldn't openly say what I wanted as long as they were listening.

"What is it, L?" She forgot to use my codename.

"Remember Coil, Sabishi. Remember Coil."

There was an even longer silence than before, and finally, she spoke again.

"Thank you, L. I will... I promise."

And the connection was terminated.

I took my gingersnaps and sat down on the couch. My eyelids were heavy from days without sleep, so I decided to give them some time to rest. I fell into a half dozing slumber, all the while focused on the facts I'd learned from the Kira case, and the suspicions I had about Sabishi. She knew, of course, that if she didn't tell me what was wrong, I would figure it out on my own.

Remember Coil.

I'd told her to remember that we were best friends. To remember that she could tell me anything that was troubling her, and that together we could resolve it. I told her to remember that I would discover what was wrong, despite whether she told me or not. I told her to remember the incident when we were children. One of the scenes that stuck out in both of our minds. I told her to Remember Coil...

"Hey, Aizawa..." I could barely hear Matsuda's voice above my pounding thoughts. "Do you think Sabishi looks like L? I mean with the bags under the eyes and the slumped shoulders? Or do you think he's old like Watari?"

"Shut up, Matsuda."

"He blew me a kiss. Maybe he's gay."

"Or maybe he's a woman." I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Don't say stupid things, Matsuda." There was sarcasm in his voice.

They had no idea...

**_("Aren't you excited to get back into Sabi's head again? What happened after she got the death note? And wasn't her date with Light on this very same day? Find out next time in..."_**

**_"Shut up, Rhamiel, they get it! Geez, you make my readers seem stupid." _**

**_"Did you just call your readers stupid?!" Rhamiel gasps and sends the readers an apologetic gaze. _**

**_"What, no!" Sensei grinds her teeth. "Umm... Well, we're busy so... See you guys next chapter... Come her you little..." She launches at Rhamiel. _**

**_"HELP!! RAPE!! SOMEONE GET AN ADULT!" Rhamiel screams bloody murder as he's taken behind the scenes with a chainsaw..."_**

**_bbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep It seems we are experiencing technical difficulties...)_**


	5. Love, Lawliet

Love Lawliet

**_("Alright, guys. This is one of my FAV chapters, so read with enthusiasm." Sensei submits story. _**

**_"Yeah, it makes me cry, every single time!" Rhamiel tucks handkerchief into pocket. _**

**_"Suck it up, creampuff. I just think it's sweet." _**

**_"Well let's see what the readers think."_**

**_"Which means review with your opinions. I think the story finally gets good here. Tell me what you think." Smiles at readers, persuasively.)_**

The boy and girl stood face to face, neither one of them meeting eachother's eyes. They were older. Easily in their teens. They stood out in the grass in front of the building, where they first met as children. Both shared a look of sorrow and uncertainty.

"So... This is it, huh?" The girl asked. Her voice had gotten softer with age. More femine.

"Yes. It would appear so." The boy replied. His voice had deepened with age. His shoulders now slouched. He was beginning to look like a young man. A mangy, too skinny young man, granted.

"I... It's not... I hate this." The girl muttered.

"Rules are rules, Sabi. Rules are like laws. They must be followed." It was obvious that he was just as upset as she was.

"I know but... We've seen eachother every day since I was seven. Eight years, L! Eight years!" She rose her voice, in a near panic. "And _now_ they decide to seperate us? It's just so..." She paused, at a loss for a word.

"Cruel?" The boy offered.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

They cast a look back at the door of the building. A man stood there, patiently waiting for them to finish their discussion. In only a few moments, they would be forced to depart.

"Well, you know how Roger and Watari can be. We get old enough to achieve teenage horomones and they automatically apply a new rule to the adoption center just to keep us apart." The boy tried to smile. "It's only because they want to train me seperately, after all, I'm going to be..."

"... the best detective, ever. Right?" The girl rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. They have everyone else training to be your successor one day. I met the runner ups, you know? One of them's just a little kid. Like three. His name's... Near or something. But the other one's kind of cute, even for a kid. They call him Mello. I think he's German..." She rambled, just to buy a few more moments with the boy.

"We'll see eachother around. Watari said we could visit eachother on the weekends. And I'm sure we'll see eachother around campus." He tried to soothe her.

"It won't be enough, but I'll manage if it's for you." The girl smiled. "One more hug, for old times sake?" She laughed.

They hugged eachother, awkwardly. But before the girl turned to walk back to the building, the boy slipped a note into her hand.

The girl's face explained her confusion.

"Read it when you start to miss me..."

(Sabi's POV) Present day

I was sure of one thing and one thing only.

Light Yagami owned a death note.

I had my suspicions as well. One of them rang stronger than all of the others.

There was an eighty six percent chance that Light Yagami was Kira.

I had come to these conclusions only after meeting with him twice. Actually, I was certain that he owned a death note as soon as he began speaking to me on the bench in the park only a week ago. The Kira suspicions had come with tonights extravagance.

I stared blankly at my computer screen, acutely aware that my expression must have matched the gray abyss. Guilt coarsed through my veins with a vengeance. All because of the decision I'd made when I was speaking with L. The decision to keep everything I knew a secret from him.

But what other choice did I have?

I wanted to tell him... I wanted to, truly I did... But...

"You don't have proof that Light Yagami is Kira."

I looked over my shoulder at Shiki. He sat on my bed, a comb protruding from his purple-pink hair. I'd learned from him that all shinigami have an OCD of some sort. His just happens to be hair products. Apparently, he had a friend in the shinigami realm who had an obsessive compulsive disorder when it came to apples.

Having Shiki around seemed strange at first, especially since he was a monster and seemed to be completely devoted to me. But I got accostumed to his presence pretty fast. He was actually nice to have around whenever it got lonely. And he would do whatever I asked, no matter what it may be. He told me after I first met him, that he would undoubtedly give his life to prolong mine.

He was also very wise. And his suspicions were correct.

That was the problem. I had no proof that Light was Kira. All I had was a very strong hunch, which was triggered because I had attained a death note of my own, and because L told me that there was a chief yagami on the case. It all fit together so perfectly... That was how Kira seemed to know what the police were thinking. He could hack into his father's computer files... Yes... It was all so perfect.

But I didn't have proof.

If I told L that Light was Kira, I'd need something more than just this hunch. I'd need solid evidence. I'd need to tell L everything about death notes and shinigami. And in the end, I'd need to give him my own death note...

I stared at the black book, which had sat on my desk in the exact same spot I'd left it when I got home with it that fateful night. I refused to write a name in it, no matter how tempting it was to try it. I would not sink as low as Kira. I knew that Kira used a death note. He had to. It was the only way he could accomplish what he did every single day of his life. I would not condescend that low.

I already knew how everything would happen if I went to L with the facts. He'd confiscate my death note. He'd see Shiki. He'd study my death note, maybe even go as far as using it. And somehow, he'd use this knowledge to trap Kira and finish this case.

So why was I so unwilling to end this?

"You'd be jealous of the note."

I looked back at Shiki. He gazed up at me and looked down at the floor. He wasn't one for eye contact.

"You don't want him to use you for the death note. You want to help him, but you want him to praise you, not your work. If he gets your death note, he'll be focused on it and won't have time for you. He'll be astonished by shinigami and will be that much more thrilled to work on the Kira case. He won't have time to listen to you, because you won't have anything more to say. He'll have used you for what he needed and will need you for nothing else."

The words stung, but were exactly what I'd felt. Right now, knowing about death notes was the one thing that I knew about the Kira case that no one else knew about, not even L. If I told him about it, I would be the center of test experiments with the death note and with Shiki. Then, when L used my death note to find Kira, I would be forced to stand on the sidelines, as always, and he would get credited for another case solved...

Shiki was right. I was jealous of the death note.

I wanted the praise, for once. I wanted to be seen for what I could do. I wanted L to finally understand how great I could be. I wanted him to praise me. To give me a 'job well done' when I stood with the award for solving the Kira case. I wanted him to be the assistant for once. The man behind the curtain. The one on the sidelines.

It was horrible, but it was what I wanted, nonetheless.

I sighed and let my head hang low. How could I want something like this? And it was already to late to change my mind. I'd already made my decision, and I never swayed from decisions. I wasn't going to tell L about the death note or about Light. Not yet. No matter how much it hurt me.

"You love him, don't you?"

My body went rigid.

"Ryuzaki. Hideki Ryuga. Coil. L. Lawliet. You love him." It was more of a statement than a question.

My hand instinctively went to my pocket. I pulled out a crumpled, torn, old piece of paper and began to smooth down the edges. I'd had this note for years... Ever since L and I were seperated at Whammy's. I hadn't let it out of my sight... For even an instant.

I didn't nead to open it to know what it said. I'd memorized the words years ago. Every single one.

"You're doing this because you want him to see you as a human instead of an assistant. You want him to view you in the light you've always viewed him. You want him to love you back. Unrequited human love... A strange thing..." Shiki's voice trailed off.

I bit my lip. I wanted to deny it. I wanted to say no and act like the words were all a misunderstanding. But for some reason, the only thing that filled my throat was tears.

I couldn't hide from the truth forever. I knew that Shiki was right. I knew that I loved L. That I'd always loved him. Since I first saw him standing there in the grass, his little frame slouched and nervous. Ever since I'd seen that dorky smile... I was helplessly in love.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

There had never been anything I could do about it. L and I were kept seperate because together, we were impossible. I couldn't... I couldn't hug him without revealing his identity. I couldn't hold him in my arms or touch his lips without risking both of our lives. He was the greatest detective ever, and I was a fatality waiting to occur. I was a lethal tolerance. Nothing to him but a burden. I was an accident waiting to happen.

I felt the tears filling my eyes. I hated to cry. I hated it. But for some reason, I couldn't control my tearducts at that moment.

I cried. Not just a few tears, but torrential downpour. I wept, nearly flooding my electronic equipment all around me. Wouldn't that be a suiting death? Death by fire caused by overprodcuctive tear ducts.

Shiki watched me, uncertainly. He hovered closer to me and rested his claws on my shoulder. Instinctively, I reached out to him and hugged myself against him. I expected him to dissolve into thin air, but he was as solid as stone against my skin. A shoulder to cry on. And cry I did.

When finally, my tears began to dry, I pulled away and sighed.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind."

I huddled my legs underneath me and stared blankly at my wall. Slowly, I began to calm down. Tranquility consuming me. Finally...

"We're going to prove that Light Yagami is Kira, Shiki. We're going to gain his trust, and steal his death note. Then, I will have all the proof I need to solve this case. And afterward, I will hold L in my arms, tell him how I feel, and kiss him. No matter what the consequences may be. That's my plan." I said, confidently.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Shiki agreed.

I nodded, savagely, already calculating everything in my head. I folded the note up in my pocket and switched on my computer...

_Dear Sabi, _

_It's me, L. I know this is an inadequate way to approach something, but I wanted to give you something you could hang on to forever and ever and ever. I wrote this so that when you start to feel scared and alone... When you start to wish you could see my face or hear my voice, you can look at this note and be reminded of how much I care about you. (I promise not to eat another piece of strawberry cake without you.) _

_Love,  
Lawliet_

**_("Sorry it was so long... I needed to express extreme emotion!" Sensei bows at readers feet. "Forgive me, readers!"_**

**_"Someone... Help me..." Rhamiel's voice can be heard from the closet door. _**

**_"Huh, oh that was nothing. Just spiders. Naughty little things... So, the next chap will be from Light's perspective. Again. sigh Whatever.")_**


	6. Let's Help Kira

Let's Help Kira

**_("Ahem. Before we start today's chapter, we would like to make something very clear to the readers." Rhamiel crawls out of closet and stands on pedestal, ropes still bound to his arms. _**

**_"That's right. Why don't you start, Rhamiel?" Sensei nods in agreement. _**

**_"We'd like to assure you that neither of us own any death note related items or character. Including L."_**

**_Sensei nods in agreement. "Wait, what?! I thought I owned L!" Angry glare at Rhamiel. _**

**_"Umm... No. You're just writing a story about him. He doesn't... 'belong' to you."_**

**_"Not even a little bit?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Not even a single hair on his head?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Not even his dental records?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Not even pictures of his dental records?"_**

**_"NO! Nothing! Case closed!" _**

**_"Haha... pun..." Sensei giggles._**

**_"Fangirls... What do you do with them?" Rhamiel shrugs. _**

**_"Wait, but we do own Sesshomaru-sama, right?" _**

**_"Most definitely.")_**

* * *

(Light's POV) Present day

I walked to school with Ryuk at my heels. Things were definitely getting interesting now. Especially since L had finally put cameras all over my house. It was a nuisance though, to be so careful all the time. But what more could I expect, being Kira and everything.

Of course, Ryuk started having apple withdrawals, but I managed so survive his complaints.

Luckily, it seemed that my school wasn't as thoroughly watched as my home. That gave me a little bit of freedom to get through the day, but I was still too cautious to consider bringing even a strip of a page from the death note to school with me. For all I knew, one of the teachers could be keeping a very close eye on me.

"Hey, Light. What do you think about that girl, Sabishi? The one that took you on a date Saturday?" Ryuk's voice had a hint of bitter humour in it.

That was a very good question. Something about her seemed out of place. Not only that, but Ryuk almost had a laughing fit every time he saw her. That meant there had to be something strange about her. I was beginning to suspect that she owned a death note of her own. But why would that have anything to do with me unless she knew that I had a death note as well? Surely there was no way she could have figured that out after only two meetings...

"You sure you don't want to take me up on that shinigami eye deal, Light?"

Yes. That made me almost positive that she owned a death note. Still. There wasn't anything I could do about it. She was just a stranger to me, and I'd already told her that we couldn't see each other anymore. Not with my house under such surveillance.

I went to my first classes and performed as I alway did. Perfectly. Being Light Yagami and Kira at the same time, was really no sweat for me.

In fact, I would have kept up this act all day long, as I always had, if it weren't for what happened at lunch.

I was sitting away from the crowd of people, so that I could snatch a few words of conversation to Ryuk. No one was watching me, well except for the occasional group of girls that walked by and started giggling. Other than that, I was almost completely alone. But then...

"Light Yagami..."

I looked up. She was sitting right across from me, disguised with sunglasses and a wig. I wouldn't have recognized who it was if it weren't for her voice.

"Sabishi?!" I gasped, stunned. What was she doing at my school? How did she even know that I attended here? What was going on?

Ryuk started laughing.

"Don't worry, no one's watching right now. We're safe." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped, both shocked and angry at the same time. "How did you get in?"

"Shh!" She pushed a notebook across the table to me. Just a normal, orange composition notebook.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it, very carefully. And don't let anyone else see what's inside." She commanded.

I obeyed and opened the notebook. To my surprise, tucked in between the pages, was a death note.

I had been right, all along. She owned a death note.

I touched the notebook, swiftly, and saw her shinigami hovering behind her. Then I closed the composition book and passed it back across the table to her.

"Hey, Shiki. How's it going?" Ryuk waved at the other shinigami.

"Very well, actually."

"Don't tell me you dropped your note, too?"

"No. I gave it to the girl."

"What? I never thought you of all shinigami would end up falling for a human. That's just creepy if you ask me. Anyway, have you found plenty of things to comb your hair with?"

"Yes. Have you been eating plenty of apples."

"No... Light's a loser and won't feed me any while his house is under surveillance."

I drowned out their death god chatter and looked back at Sabishi.

"You don't seem very surprised." She commented.

"I know that you know about my death note. And you know that I know. There's no reason to beat around the bush."

She nodded.

"Light, do you know why I'm here?" She asked, quietly.

"No. I'm guessing you'll tell me, though."

"Don't you get it, Light?" Her pitch raised and she leaned across the table to me. "Kira own a death note, too! That's how he accomplishes everything he does! He's one of us Light! We're not the only ones!"

Good, so she had no suspicions that I was Kira. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Light, only special people get these powers. People like Kira! People like us! We are meant to use them, just like Kira does. To help him become god of a new world. To eliminate all injustice! That's why we have death notes, too!"

I widened my eyes. Was she serious?

"I thought you said that if you had Kira's powers, you wouldn't use them like he does." I said, carefully.

"I know that's what I said, but... Light, I only said that because I was afraid. So many people are against Kira and his kind. All my life I've been forced to see things for a false justice. Kira created a new justice. The right justice. But I could barely bring myself to believe this. But once I found out that you owned a death note, I knew that you had to believe Kira's sense of justice. I knew that I could tell you how I really feel, Light Yagami. It all works so perfectly!"

Something didn't seem right about this... Something was out of place. For some reason, the facts didn't add up. Something was wrong... But I couldn't place what it was.

"Light, please... I came here to ask for your assistance. Let's help Kira. I can't do it on my own." She took my hands, a genuine look in her eyes.

It was too good to be true. She would be perfect... While I was under surveillance, she could write names down. I would get off without the task force suspecting anything and she would still be punishing criminals. Yes... It was so perfect. Almost too perfect.

"Wait..." She suddenly paused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't... I mean... We don't know what Kira would think if we started to help him. Maybe he wants things done a certain way. If we took action on our own, we might risk giving away the secrets of the death note and of Kira... If only we had him to advise us... Then there would be nothing to hold us back..."

"You're right." I agreed. "Sabishi, my classes are starting soon. But I want to finish this conversation on a later note. We'll meet again, soon." I promised before standing up.

She nodded vigorously and kept seated as I walked away.

"Oooh... So what do you think about all of that, Light?" Ryuk asked, a chuckle in his voice as we walked away.

I neede the extra help. Especially since she seemed so dedicated to Kira. Using her would be easy. But she seemed unwilling to do anything unless she had Kira's permission. I doubted she'd even used her death note at all. The only way to get her to help me would be to convince her that I was Kira. Which would mean showing her my own death note. Letting her touch it...

But something seemed wrong... Maybe that was what she wanted. Maybe she wanted me to let her hold my death note. Maybe she had other plans, hidden behind this act. Maybe she already had her suspicions that I was Kira, and all of this was a test to find out if it was the truth or not...

In the end, it all came back to me. I had to make a decision, and fast. Either, I trusted this girl completely and risked everything... Or I didn't trust her and risked everything all the same...

It all just seemed a little too ironic that she should come to me for help when I was under surveillance. She could be a detective in disguise... But if that were the case, the task force and L would have figured everything out by now and there would be no need to keep cameras in my home. Unless... Unless she was a lone detective. Working to solve this case on her own. But what would she have to gain from that?

My head swirled with questions and theories. I only had a limited amount of time to work everything out in my mind before it was too late to do anything at all...

I only had a limited amount of time to decide if Sabishi truly wanted to help Kira...

**_("Things just got complex, didn't they? Sabishi wants L to love her, so she's pretending to help Kira. Kira wants to start a new world, so he's in a war with L. L wants to bring justice to the old world, so he's using Sabishi's assistance... It's like a love triangle... No! A mysterious detective triangle. Or something like that..."_**

**_"Hey, I never told you that you could leave the closet, Rhamiel! Stop recapping on everything I wrote! I think they get it!"_**

**_"I'm only trying to help clear things up a little. Your writing can be confusing sometimes..."_**

**_"What?! I'd like to see you write something like this you filthy scumbag!" Sensei pulls out a needle. _**

**_"OMG! A pin sized needle. I'm so scared. You can't kill me with a needle."_**

**_"We'll see about that, won't we..." Deranged and evil glare covers her face. "Give me a needle, a rope, and fifteen minutes... We'll see how much damage can be done... MUAHAHAHA!!"_**

**_"meep...")_**


	7. For How Long

For How Long

**_("Hey everyone. It's me, Rhamiel." Rhamiel walks onstage alone, completely unscathed. "As you can see, Sensei isn't here, today." Smirks evilly. "I assure you, she is safe... Or at least... Not dead." Snickers evilly. "Let's just say she's on vacation... To a nice sunny beach where she's swimming with the pretty dolphins." A huge shark tank appears out of nowhere. Rhamiel laughs maniacally. "Ahem... Well, luckily, she managed to write one more chapter before her disappearance. Here it is." Looks back at shark tank. "That's the last time she tries to kill me with a needle...")_**

"Come on, L! This is the first time in months that we've been allowed more than five minutes together!" The teen girl tugged on the boy's arm, begging him to walk away with her.

"Watari never specified that we were allowed to leave the campus." The boy complained, not moving.

"He never specified against it, either. All he said was that he wanted to see us here in exactly an hour. So, we just have to be back in an hour. Besides, he's my grandfather! The most he can do is take away my allowance for a week. We both know that he won't do anything to you. You're 'the world's greatest detective.' Not only that, but he'll know that it wasn't your idea." A bright and mischievous smile covered her face.

"I suppose that's a rational negotiation..." The boy touched his lip.

"Great! Come on!"

They sneaked out one of the back doors of the building and across the park to the back. They were going to the girl's favorite place. The bridge by the park, where the sunset was the most beautiful. The boy followed, less enthusiastically, but with a smile on his face. There was never a moment when they were together when they weren't smiling.

"So, what's it like... Being the most adored child in the entire vicinity?" The girl finally asked when they leaned over the side of the bridge to await for the sunset.

"I wouldn't say adored. Perhaps the smartest and most logical in the entire vicinity. They're only ensuring that I help change the world one day." The boy replied, casually.

"Sure. Whatever."

They were silent for a long time, as the sky burst into flames before them. Pink tongues of fire licked the orange sky, surrounded by sparks of red that emanated from the ball on the horizon.

"I miss you a lot, you know..." The girl suddenly whispers. Her eyes are full of pain and loneliness. "Sometimes I can't stand being away from you like this. I know it's for the better of everyone... But sometimes I don't care about everyone else. It's greedy, I know, but... I guess it follows that principal of, 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone...'"

"I'm not gone, Sabi. I'm right here." The boy pointed out.

"But for how long?" Her voice was desperate. She turned to face him, tears of pain and anger in her eyes. "How long will it keep on like this? How long until you finally leave this place and start your great revolution of justice? How long until I don't get to see you any more. How long do I have left?" She looked away, embarrassed by her outburst.

The silence between them was almost deafening. Until...

"Forever and ever and ever." The boy suddenly replied.

"Really, L. I'm serious!" She snapped.

"As am I, Sabi. I don't see why it would be so difficult for us to be together again after I leave here. I may need your assistance as a great detective. I also assure you that I won't leave at all unless you want me to, Sabi. We're best friends. Forever and ever and ever."

The girl blinked, and then a smile flitted across her face. But as she stared down at the people below them, her smile turned bittersweet, and then into a frown.

"We'll never be able to be like them, will we?"

The boy blinked and looked down at the people the girl had indicated. They were a couple. A man and woman, their hands intertwined, their bodies pressed close to each other, both laughing and talking as though nothing else existed. As if on a cue, the couple brought their faces together and kissed, a spectacle that caused both the viewers to look away.

"A fair question..." The boy answered, carefully. "Sabishi..." He said, quietly. "Do you want to be like that?" Genuine curiosity shined in his eyes.

The girl looked carefully back and forth from the boy to the couple on the bench. Cautiously, she took the boy's hand in her own, and leaned against him, like the woman below. Then a pain burned in her eyes and she pulled away.

"No, L... I don't."

* * *

I had a theory. It was a simple one. One that came in only four, simple words.

Light Yagami is Kira.

There was something about him, I noticed as I watched the screens from the hotel room, that was almost too perfect. There were no flaws in his day. He was the perfect son. The perfect student. The perfect human. Eerily perfect. Surely everyone must have flaws, even this flawless boy on the screen. Perfection is the worst flaw of all. They say. So far, there was only one flaw that I could imagine matching this perfect boy. The flaw of being the worst mass murderer of all history. The modern day Hitler. The Nazi of Japan.

It was a hunch of course. I had nothing to go off of, but this hunch was such a certainty in my mind, that I couldn't stand it. I needed to know more about Light Yagami. I needed to prove to myself that he was Kira. That he was not perfect. That no one could be perfect.

So I was going to introduce myself to him.

It was a simple plan. All I needed to do was to enroll into his school and face him directly. Then, I could be even more sure of this theory that lingered in the back of my mind. As soon as tomorrow, I could have more of a chance at proving that Light Yagami was Kira.

"L, look at this. Someone's at the door of Chief Yagami's house. Light's answering the door." Mogi's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my attention the the screen in the far left corner.

Sure enough, Light Yagami was approaching the front door. I looked to the screen beside it, to see who was at the door when Light opened it.

It was a tall woman with sunglasses and far too much makeup. Her hair was black and she wore a baseball cap and baggy clothes. Not exactly elegant.

I peered closer at her.

Something was familiar... The contours of this woman's body were contours that I knew very well. The shape of her lips, though distorted by lipstick, was definitely a shape I could never forget. Even her posture, which she was desperately trying to control, was too straight, as it always had been.

"Sabi..." I muttered, quietly.

What was she doing at Light Yagami's home? I hadn't advised her to approach him. She could be in extreme danger if Light really was Kira. All she had to do was give him her real name. Of course, Sabishi wasn't that ignorant... But still... Seeing her there made my stomach churn slightly. Or maybe that was just the doughnuts I'd been eating earlier.

"Focus the volume on them. I need to hear what they're saying." I commanded.

"...don't you think they'll like me?" Sabi said, in a voice that was impressively different from her own. But I would never mistake that undertone...

"My family would love you. It's just that I was busy helping Sayu with her homework." Light responded.

"That's too bad... I was hoping we could study together. I even brought apples to snack on. Well, I guess that's okay. I'll see you at school then, okay Light? Oh, and here, you can keep the apples." She passed the basket she held to him.

What was she planning?

Light accepted the basket and smiled sweetly at her before saying goodbye and going back inside. I watched him carefully as he went inside and rummaged through the basket for a good apple. Then my eyes widened.

The corner of a piece of paper...

I was sure that the white tip in the basket of apples was exactly that. Sabishi had given him a note. That was her intention all along. This was perfect. Light was bound to find the note, and when he read it, we could zoom in and read it for ourselves. And if he ignored or tried to hide the note like he couldn't find it, I would know that he was fully aware of the cameras inside of his home and was careful about them. This was a win win situation for me. Good job Sabi...

As if on cue, Light pulled the note out and began to read it.

"Zoom in on the piece of paper." I ordered.

The camera got closer to the white torn piece.

_Hey Light, you should come over some time. I really want you to meet my roomate. He's really smart, like you. I think you'd get along. (smiley face)_

"Seems like Light's got a girlfriend." Matsuda laughed.

"Yes, I'm not surprised, Ryuzaki. Light's always been eye candy to women." Yagami agreed.

"You're right. I understand that even a detective's son has unruly teenage hormones. I dealt with them once too, you know." I replied, calmly.

"That's it?" Matsuda gasped. "I mean... Nothing..."

"Matsuda's right. You seemed content with the theory that my son was Kira. Why so passive all of the sudden, Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked, suspiciously.

"Hmm... Well I suppose, it's mostly just because that girl was pretty cute. If I was Light, I would be jumping out of my seat to go to her house."

They all stared at me with wide eyes.

**_("Hehe... Don't you just love, L?" Rhamiel asked. All fangirls scream. His eyes light up. "Don't you just love me?" Silence... "Fine..." Rhamiel sighs in defeat. "At least Sensei cared about me to an extent. Too bad the sharks cared about her flesh so much..." _**

**_"Oh really?" Sensei appears, soaking wet and covered in shark repellent.(manufactured by SenseiandRhamiel Inc.)_**

**_"Sensei! Ah, my love! How I missed those loving, forgiving, hate-less, beautiful eyes!" Rhamiel hugs Sensei. _**

**_"Hmm... That's funny. You said my eyes were pools of mud yesterday." _**

**_"uh... Loving, forgiving, hate-less, beautiful mud!" Begins to look nervous. _**

**_"Well you know what I think about you, Rhamiel? I think your wings are the most beautiful..." She tugs on his wings. "Angelic..." She yanks harder. "Perfect wings I've ever seen." She pulls out a tuftful of feathers. _**

**_"NO! HOW WILL I FLY BACK TO HEAVEN NOW?!" Rhamiel stares at the huge hole in his wing. _**

**_"Not my problem. I have heard of a place that accepts fallen angels, though. You might want to pack your summer clothes, because I hear it gets pretty hot there." _**

**_"Please! Being with you is as close to hell as it gets." Rhamiel says sarcastically. "I mean... Umm... NO SENSEI NOT THE SILLY STRING!! I'M ALLERGIC!! AAAARGH!!")_**


	8. Competition

Competition

**_("Sensei, why do we always fight like this?" Rhamiel pulls out the white flag, covered in hive-like infection. _**

**_"Because... Well... Umm... I don't know... It doesn't matter!" _**

**_"Sure it does! Why don't we try complimenting eachother for once?" _**

**_Sensei bursts into laughter. _**

**_"Whew! That was a good one! For a second, I thought you were serious!" She laughs boisterously. _**

**_"..."_**

**_"Oh... I don't know... I don't think I could survive ten seconds of that..." _**

**_"Sure you could! Look, I'll start... You look really pretty today, Sensei." Smiles charmingly._**

**_"Hmm... I'm not convinced. Try again." _**

**_"Fine... You have really beautiful hair, Sensei." _**

**_"Nope... Not quite. Try again."_**

**_"Alright... Your smile reflect the sunlight. Your eyes are the sparkling blue of the ocean. Your soul is the soul of a beautiful child and a lovely woman." _**

**_"Say the lovely woman part again." Grins. _**

**_"You're supposed to compliment me in return!" _**

**_Sensei looks at readers. "Should I? Sorry, Rhammi, they said no. Now why don't you go soak in a huge vat of humiliation or something." _**

**_"Sigh..."_**

"L! What are you doing here?" The girl sat at her daily lunch table with her friend, as the boy walked inside.

"Roger decided that he'd let me eat lunch in here today." The boy replied. "May I sit here?" He eyed the child, who sat next to the girl, with interest.

"Of course!" The girl smiled widely. "Oh, L, this is Mello. Mello, this is L. He's the one you're training to succeed." She introduced both boys. Black messy hair and straight yellow curls. Dark round eyes and blue-green ovals. L and Mello.

The child was about six. He wore a cross necklace around his neck, and watched the older boy with genuine interest. The boy watched him as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Mello. Sabi says that you'd make a great successor to me. I suppose that makes us very similar, doesn't it?" The boy sat across from the girl, his plate stacked with desserts.

"Roger says that you'll be my mentor soon." The child said, quietly, and leaned against the girl.

"So I've been told. I'll also be mentoring your competition. The toddler." The boy took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

The child narrowed his eyes.

"I hate Near." He growled and wrapped his arm around the girl's arm. The boy noticed the movement.

"All the same, I'll be mentoring the two of you together." He dropped the conversation and picked up a chocolate bar.

"Oh, L! Mello didn't get a chocolate bar today because Roger's trying to cut him off. I don't suppose you could..."

The boy passed the chocolate bar to the child.

"Mello... Say thank you..." The girl prodded the child's arm.

"..." The child didn't respond.

"I understand, Sabi. He's shy." L stated, passively.

"No he's not... Well he was never shy before. That's weird..." The girl eyed the child as he nibbled on his chocolate bar.

"Sabi..." The boy started.

"Don't call her Sabi." The child suddenly interrupted, a glare on his face.

The other two stared at him in disbelief.

"Only I can call her Sabi. She's mine." The child broke off half of his chocolate bar and offered it to the girl.

"Hmm..." The boy said, quietly. "I was never under the impression that I owned her, I assure you, Mello. But I don't think it's appropriate to claim her like that."

"L..." The girl warned, softly.

"Fine, then. I'll train to be your successor, L. And one day I'll be even smarter than you are, and Sabi will be mine. That makes us competitors for Sabi's heart." The child said it so calmly. He was serious.

The boy laughed, softly and smiled.

"I accept the challenge, Mello. This competition should be interesting..." He handed the girl a fork. "So, Sabi. Would you like to share my strawberry cake?"

"This is war..." The child muttered...

* * *

(Sabi's POV) Present day

I stared at the computer screen in silence. A huge 'L' had appeared on the screen, as L attempted to contact me once more. I considered answering, just to hear his voice, but I already knew what he would ask of me. He'd ask about my visit to Light's house. Still... It might be nice, just to hear his voice.

"You need to go to Light's school today, Sabishi."

Shiki's voice caught me off guard. I nodded and smiled. I'd almost forgotten about my plan. With the way I was constantly rushing Light about Kira, he was bound to give into me at some point. Today was a very important day in my plan. If it turned out right.

"You're right. Would you like to join me, Shiki?" I asked, a smirk on my face. Shiki would follow me regardless if I asked him to or not.

"Of course. But first, Sabishi... I wonder..."

I threw him a fresh tub of hair gel. He went through one every two days. To think that a shinigami might actually drain my bank account with his supply of hair products.

"How's my hair?" He slicked it to the side, as always. I'd given him blue hair dye the other day, and now it marked the tips of his neon pink hair.

"Beautiful as always, not that anyone will notice." I teased and grabbed my jacket from the coat rack. "Let's go."

I went to Light's school, as I had been recently. My disguise was over-dramatic today, as always. I'd decided for a slightly more punk/goth look, which was completely out of my style range, but it seemed fun to experiment with. Shiki had insisted on doing my hair, which was braided in several places without a single hair out of place. Maybe I'd have him cut my hair this month.

I lounged around the school for a while. I never saw Light until after or during lunch. He was under subtle surveillance during the morning classes.

Lunch came around, but Light was no where to be found. Did he get lunch detention or something? Or was he up to something? Was he in Kira mode today? I shuddered at the thought.

I found Light's gym class and sneaked in with the onlookers. Today was a tennis day. He'd be playing on the farthest court. I walked over there, far enough to see him in a heated competition with someone else. Someone with messy black hair... A slouched posture...

L?!

So, L had begun to suspect that Light was Kira. Of course... He and I were on the same page, even when working seperately... Still... I couldn't let him find out that Light was Kira before me. I needed to prove myself to him. That was my plan... It would be a difficult feat to accomplish if he learned anything from being here with Light.

"They're both really good..." Shiki whispered into my ear. "But Light Yagami has the advantage. He will win this match."

As though to prove the prediction, Light scored the last point.

"Good job, Light!" I cheered from the sidelines, as high pitched and annoying as physically possible. I clapped, overexcessively.

They both looked at me. Light's eyes were shocked, and also slightly annoyed. L's eyes glistened with just a hint of surprise, but he quickly gained his composure. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was surprised by this meeting.

"Thanks." Light walked over to me with L, as casually as possible.

"Who's your friend, Light?" I asked, smiling at L. Almost taunting him.

"This is Hideki Ryuga. Ryuga, this is Sabishi." Light introduced us, completely unaware that we'd already met. Years ago.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed.

"The honor is mine." L followed suit.

This was fun.

"Light... Is this your girlfriend?" He asked, in his normal, quiet tone.

"Umm..."

"Yep! We've been dating for a few days now, right Raito?!" I clung to his arm.

"Yeah... That's right..." He gave me an annoyed glance.

"She's very beautiful. I'm jealous." L slouched, passively.

"I'm a lucky guy." Light wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I knew this was an act on both sides, but I tensed at the motion.

L nodded.

"Yeah! Light and I might end up getting married some day. That makes us both pretty lucky." I pressed my lips against Light's cheek, quickly.

Oh my goodness... I just kissed Kira...

"So, Sabishi. Light and I were just discussing Kira. What do you think about him?" L asked.

I paused. Was this a trick question? No, the answer was obvious.

"Kira is a murderer and needs to be punished." I said, quite bluntly.

"I suppose that makes three of us with the same opinion." L said.

"Sabishi, will you help me carry this back to the dressing rooms? I need to get my water bottle." Light suddenly tugged on my arm. "Do you mind, Ryuga?"

"Not at all." Of course not. L still trusted me, despite everything I was hiding from him. He knew that Kira would behave under my supervision.

I walked with Light until he stopped to fill up his water bottle at the drinking fountain.

"Sabishi. That man is L. The detective that wants to kill Kira. If you want to serve Kira, bargain for the shinigami eyes with Shiki and write his name down." He ordered me, suddenly, quietly, so that we wouldn't be heard.

I looked up at Shiki. He was glaring at Light.

"Light... I don't think I can... Maybe Kira doesn't want him dead yet? Maybe he's planning to do something else. I just can't take any unnecessary actions without Kira's permission." I argued.

"Sabishi! I _am_ Kira. You have my permission. Now stop wasting time and do it!"

My heart stopped. There it was... The confession. And only I had heard it.

"What?! No... I need proof!" I gasped, still caught in the act.

"Sabishi, this our last chance to save the world. To start a new universe where justice exists. Help me now and I will make you queen of that new world, Sabishi. I promise."

He was dead serious. Maybe not about the queen part, that was just to persuade me, but he was serious about me trading half of my lifespan with Shiki for the shinigami eyes.

Now, I was stuck. If I said no, I would practically give away my true position in all of this. If I said yes, I would waste half of my existence. It was a lose lose situation.

"No, Light... Not unless you show me your death note. Not just a page of it, but the actual thing. I want to see your shinigami and ask him if you're really Kira. I want to touch your death note. Only then will I do what you want me to." Yes... I would win this... I was so close...

"I don't have my death note, Sabishi. It's dangerous to carry it with me, especially at times like this! Just do it!"

"No."

"If you don't help me, Sabishi, I'll be forced to write your name in my death note."

"You don't know my name."

Our eyes burned into each other's souls. I was staring into the eyes of the world's worst criminal. He was staring into the eyes of a liar in love...

**_("Alright! I propose something to the readers!" Rhamiel stands proudly onstage. _**

**_"Oh great... What do you want now?" Sensei rolls her eyes. _**

**_"Nothing from you! I'm talking to the readers now! Okay... Who thinks that Sensei should give me at least ONE compliment?"_**

**_"Ha! As if anyone would take your side on this! _**

**_"I didn't ask you, Sensei. Now... Tell me, readers... Shouldn't she be a little nicer to me?"_**

**_"Well, readers? What do you think?")_**


	9. Objective

Objective

**_("HA! The readers have spoken! I deserve at LEAST two compliments!" Rhamiel folds his arms, indignantly. _**

**_"What?! I don't... understand... How could they... TRAITORS!!" Sensei shakes her fist at the readers. _**

**_"Ahem... I'm waiting." _**

**_"Uh..." Sensei looks around, nervously. "You're... not... totally... stupid..." Grinds her teeth. _**

**_"Keep going." _**

**_"And... I know I shouldn't be... completely mean to you..."_**

**_"Uh huh."_**

**_"And... AAARGH!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PRESSURE!! Fine! You're really sweet when you want to be, and you are cute!! There! That was two compliments! SATISFIED??" Blushes madly. _**

**_"Yes. Thank you. And you too, readers. Thank you for supporting me. You're all wonderful! Such beautiful people!" Blows kisses at the readers. Catches the roses that are thrown from the sidelines. "Aw! You're so sweet! I love you all!!" Gets showered in roses. "See, Sensei. A little bit of kindness can go a long way." _**

**_"Yeah, sure... Hey, aren't you allergic to roses?" _**

**_"..."_**

(Light's POV)

I slammed my books onto my desk when I walked into my room. Today was probably on the top of the list of the worst days of my life.

First, L, the one that wants to execute me for being Kira, showed up at my school and openly said that he was L. Then, when I had the chance to use Sabishi to kill him, she refused.

For now, I was just going to have to put L aside and focus on Sabishi. Even though L definitely assumed that I was Kira, he had nothing near a confession. But Sabishi only needed a sliver of proof to turn me in.

That was where I was stumped.

She couldn't possibly be working with the Japanese task force, or even with L, because the task force had no idea that the death note existed, when Sabishi obviously did. Even still, if she wanted to capture me, then why didn't she just tell them about the death note and the shinigami? That would have me down instantly. Why was she holding back?

"Is that girl still on your mind, Light? I gotta admit, she's pretty smart for a woman." Ryuk chuckled.

I tried not to look too stressed out, but I could feel it getting to me. I rested on my bed and stared at the ceiling to calm down, going over the options in my mind.

Was she a lone detective?

Maybe that was the case. Maybe she was trying to prove that I was Kira on her own, before any of the police or task force members could do it. But why? What would be her motive behind it? What was her primary objective? Just to be satisfied knowing that she caught Kira? Would she turn me in after she got proof? Then, would she take the fame of everyone knowing that she caught the one and only Kira?

No... There had to be more to it than that. I didn't know Sabishi well, but I knew her enough that she was doing this for something much more than just fame and fortune. Maybe just for herself?

That was the missing piece.

If only I knew what she was planning... Then I could take advantage of that. It was already obvious that she wanted to take my death note. Probably get a confession from me on video so that she had solid evidence that I was Kira. I wasn't that stupid. I wouldn't be making any mistakes like that...

But what could I do to turn this situation in my favor?

I looked at the facts. Sabishi wasn't likely to do anything until she had stone solid evidence of my being Kira. She wouldn't act rashly before that, unless something triggered her to. So the most I could do was to keep her as far away from getting that evidence as physically possible. After a while, she would begin to get impatience, which would be my key to take advantage of the situation. I could probably get her to do whatever I asked under the pressure that I would surely only make ten times worse. Eventually, she would break, and I might even get her to give up ownership of her own death note. I would then have two death notes, which could assist me greatly in the future...

Perfect.

"Hey, Light... Can I eat some of these apples that Sabishi brought over for you?"

I looked behind me at the basket of apples, still relatively untouched. I didn't respond, but Ryuk knew the answer.

"Come on, Light! You know that she brought you apples just to tease me! I bet it was Shiki's idea to begin with. Next time I see him, I'm replacing his hair gel with chicken grease..."

Nice to see that someone was enjoying this mess of a situation.

I thought about Shiki, Sabishi's shinigami. It appeared that he would be willing to give his life to protect her... Maybe that would prove useful in the end as well, especially if I could get her to crack under pressure.

It was only a matter of time...

**_("Really, Rhamiel, you should think about these things every once in a while. And since when does an angel have allergic reactions to silly string and roses?" Sensei massages cream onto Rhamiel's shoulders. _**

**_"Alright... I was defective... That's why I was sent here. And because I can't play the harp..." Rhamiel sobs. _**

**_"Poor, Rhammi. Well, sucks to be you!" Pats his shoulder. "So, how about the story so far?"_**

**_"Sabishi sounds cute. Think she'd fall for me?" Rhamiel smirks seductively. _**

**_"Please, Rhamiel, I don't think anyone could ever fall for you. No offense." _**

**_"None taken.")_**


	10. Whoa

Whoa...

**_("You have hate mail!" Rhamiel dangles a letter in front of Sensei's face. "It's a fact now. The readers like me more than they like you!" _**

**_"Give me that!" Sensei jerks the letter away and begins to read. "Oh... Hmm... Ouch... OOH!! BURN! That was brutal! ... My mother was not the iceburg that sunk the titanic!!" _**

**_"See, Sensei. Everyone loves angels." Sticks out his tongue, playfully. _**

**_"Let's settle this. RIGHT NOW!" Sensei jumps into battle stance. _**

**_"What are we going to do this time? Wrestle? Extreme dirt biking? Skate on top of a skyscraper? Sky dive and see who hits the ground first? I'm ready for ANYTHING!" Rhamiel jumps into his battle stance. _**

**_"How about the usual?" _**

**_Rhamiel nods. _**

**_"Ready... 1... 2... 3..."_**

**_"Rock, paper, scissors!")_**

"Knock, knock, guess who?!"

The boy looked up from his stack of sugar cubes, toward the closed door behind him.

"Come in." He ordered still distracted by his sugar cubes.

The door opened and the girl stood there, barely recognizable beneath her thick sunglasses and practiced disguise.

"Sabi? Is that you?" The boy turned away from his tower, eyes wide.

"Yep! How do you like the trenchcoat? It's a classic disguise for detectives." She hid her face deep into the hood.

"It suffices the profile of a disguise, I suppose." The boy agreed. "Are you allowed to be here?"

"No. So, whatcha doing?" She stood next to him, transfixed by his sugar sculpture.

"I'm making a realistic model of Whammy's using cubes of sugar. Can you believe that little grains of pure sweetness can be compacted into these tiny boxes? It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen..." He marveled at the white particles of sugar.

"You're obsessed with sweets, you know that?" The girl teased and plucked a sugar cube from the model, leaving a gaping hole where a window of Whammy's should have been.

"They are one of my many obsessions, I'll admit." He replaced the cube. "Why are you here, Sabi? Shouldn't you be with Mello? Or are you here to discuss his progress? He's an excellent student, even if very young and gullible. He does tend to talk about you quite often though..."

"Do I need a reason to visit my best friend? What happened to the good old days when we could see eachother whenever we wanted? Don't answer that question, it was rhetorical."

"If you weren't here for a reason, then why are you hiding your hand behind your back? Did you bring me something, Sabi?"

The girl clutched her package tighter in her hand. He hadn't even turned his head, yet he still guessed so easily...

"Fine. You win." She tossed the bright box next to his stock of sugarcubes. "I had my grandfather import them from America. They're Alaskan divinity chocolates. Mello wanted them, but I got them for you."

The boy opened the box and stared at its contents in wonder.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, still stunned.

"The occasion? L, it's Valentines day!"

* * *

(L's POV) Present day

I looked at the date on the calendar. Valentines day was yesterday. It had come and gone. And it was the first time in eighteen years that Sabishi didn't come and visit me with presents and affection.

I felt a pang in my chest. Something I wasn't accustomed to. I looked down at my box of mints. They were assorted in colors of green, pink, white, and even little yellow ones. My favorite kind of breath freshening candies. But for some reason, I didn't feel like eating.

I was about to ask Watari to hunt down Sabishi for me, but I never got the chance. Just as I turned my head to look at him...

The second Kira made a first strike.

* * *

Days passed. Casualties and sacrifices were made. But this was all very important to me. The second Kira could kill without a name. Not only that, but it seemed that the second kira was desperately trying to gain the attention of the first Kira. This was extremely helpful.

I was already planning on asking Light Yagami into the task force. Now was the perfect time. Especially if he was Kira, which I believed was the case.

The entire task force seemed completely wrapped up in everything that had happened so far. It seemed nearly impossible to fall into the mindset that occupied them all. Fear and anticipation. I needed to keep a clear head. But for some reason, this feat seemed more difficult than I had remembered. Perhaps it was because Sabishi's absence had already made me emotionally unstable. Perhaps that was why I was beginning to lose focus.

It was extremely frustrating.

"Ryuzaki! Chief!" Matsuda suddenly burst through the doors, his eyes wide in either horror or confusion. Maybe a mixture of both.

"What is it, Matsuda?" Yagami asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"It's... A woman!" He gasped. "And she's really scary!" He gasped.

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Matsuda..." Several people sighed all at once.

"No! You don't understand! She's looking for Ryuzaki and she's mad. Really mad! She's following me, too! I thought she might be the second Kira for a minute. I got pretty scared."

My mind automatically sharpened. Could it possibly be the second Kira? Truly? Searching for me in order to kill me like the people at the broadcasting station?

We all watched the door, not able to do much more considering the circumstances.

As if on cue, the door flung open, powerful enough that the wall cracked where the handle hit it. Everyone tensed...

I slouched back in my seat, relief suddenly flowing through me.

"Th...That's her!" Matsuda hid behind Chief Yagami.

Sabishi's arms were folded over her chest, her face was twisted in an angry snarl, barely distracting from her beauty. Her back was arched, angrily. She tapped her fingers up and down her arm, as she always had when she was angry, ever since she was a child. As soon as she saw me, she pointed her finger straight at me...

"You! Ryuzaki!" She snapped, harshly. "You missed your dentist appointment that I scheduled!"

I laughed, softly. She was back to normal.

"I missed you too." I said, not meeting her eyes.

"Look, just because I'm not around to watch out for you nonstop, doesn't mean you can just neglect your physical necessities like that! Do you want your teeth to fall out?! I've been working on the Kira case, and you've been going to waste up here!" She lectured.

"Happy Belated Valentines day Sabi. I had Watari get us some Strawberry cake yesterday. It's in the refridgerator."

The task force members stared at us in absolute astonishment.

"What do I need to do to get you to do as your told?" She walked to the fridge, retrieved the cake and sat it down in front of me. "Honestly..." She scolded.

"You could start by not dissapearing for so long." I offered, ignoring the fact that everyone else was ignoring their duties. "Oh, that's right. Matsuda, this is Sabishi. She's the one with the trenchcoat and briefcase that I warned you about. Now, the reasons should be obvious."

She glared at me.

"Sabishi is... A girl? A cute girl?" Matsuda gaped, stunned.

Sabishi waved at Matsuda and blew him a kiss, to confirm it.

"Whoa..."

**_("This is pointless! We both use the same sign every single time! I say scissors, you say scissors. We think too alike for this game!" Rhamiel sighs. _**

**_"You're right... Hey look around! This empty white room is filled with colorful story chapters now. It's like a rainbow of creative writing!"_**

**_"No... More like a collage. But it's still missing a few pieces. I wonder... What will Light do when he finds out who Sabi really is?" _**

**_"You're doing it again!"_**

**_"Doing what?"_**

**_"Talking like those annoying narrators in anime who ask rhetorically obvious questions and say 'Next time on...' It's really annoying!" _**

**_"Don't be jealous." _**

**_"Jealous of what?!" _**

**_"Of these awesome wings..." Rhamiel twirls like a ballerina. "You're just mad because I'm an angel and I have more fans and you're a human and you have hate mail! But that's okay! I still love you, Sensei!" _**

**_"That's it Rhammi, I'm buying one of those 'at home' drug test things. I swear you're on something. Friggin hippy angel...")_**


	11. I'm Not Leaving

I'm Not Leaving

**_("Rhamiel, where are you!" Sensei taps her foot impatiently. _**

**_"Right here, Sensei!" Rhamiel stumbles down the stairs. _**

**_"Finally! Now, I need you to keep tabs on the readers for a little while. I'm going out." She picks up her purse. _**

**_"Out where? For how long?!" Rhamiel blinks, shocked. _**

**_"To a party. Probably until like midnight or something. Later if I'm lucky. See ya." She waves and walks to the door. _**

**_"You can't just leave me here to fend for your story on my own!" _**

**_"Watch me..." She walks out the door.)_**

"Why are we here, Grandpa?" The girl asked and looked over at the boy sitting beside her. They sat in chairs directly beside one another, alone in the small office that belonged to the old man in front of them.

"I need to ask you something, Sabishi. And I believe that L should hear your answer, so this pertains to him as well." The man began, softly.

"Well, don't beat around the bush, what is it?" The girl asked, curious and impatient.

"Let me start by telling you something, Sabishi. When your mother, my daughter, died during your birth, I felt completely obliged to take you under my wing. I want to tell you that you are no less than a daughter to me, and I only wish for your happiness." He smiled gruffly at her.

"Stop with the sentimentality! Did someone die or something?" The girl prodded, anxiety in her tone. "Just tell me why you want us here."

"First, I'd like to point out a few things. As you are both aware, L is becoming a very intelligent and strong witted detective. He's already began assisting real detectives on cases that they have had struggles with, and he's solved many of them in only hours. It won't be long before he can work on his own cases and support himself without any help from Whammy's." The man addressed both the blond girl and the black haired boy.

"Yeah, we know." The girl assured, quite bluntly. She wasn't fond of the subject at hand.

The man nodded.

"I'm also sure that you know, Sabishi, that when L finally leaves this institution, it will be extremely difficult for the two of you to keep in direct contact with one another, given the circumstances of the dangerous cases that he is bound to be working on."

The girl folded her arms, not easily happy with the reminders.

"I am sorry for bringing these touchy subjects to the surface, but it's necessary for the subject at hand. Sabishi, you are already old enough to handle yourself on your own. You will be eighteen in less than a year. You no longer need the walls of this institution to support you. I am about to ask you to make a decision that will change the events of your entire life, no matter how you decide to answer it. L, I need you to listen as well."

The girl gave the boy a distressed glance and leaned forward in her seat, unable to keep still. The boy perched himself up in the chair, a talent that he'd been practicing for a few years now.

"You both know that international detective agencies look into this institution every few years, to see if we've hatched any great detectives. Only recently, they checked into our files. They found a special interest in both you and L, but L's training is still in session. As for you, Sabishi... You're the only member of this institution old enough to apply yourself to the jobs that they need completed. In particular, the American government finds you quite intriguing. The president himself saw your files and requested you as an addition to his agencies."

"They want me to leave Whammy's and work with them on criminal cases..." The girl said, quietly, the pieces suddenly coming together in her mind.

"Yes. Everything you do will be funded by their government. You'll be paid handsomely and have all of your needs met by some of the world's greatest detectives and government figures. The only downside..."

"Is that I wouldn't be able to see L... Probably ever again. Unless chance had us working on the same case, which would be extremely unlikely..." The girl looked over at the boy, who had his finger to his lip, his eyes deep in thought.

"Yes. I decided that this was your choice to make." He folded his hands on the desk.

They were all three silent for a very long moment. The girl stared intensely at the carpet, conflicted emotions filing through her heart and mind. The boy didn't move an inch from his previous position, even when he opened his mouth to speak.

"The intelligent choice would be the government, of course." He stated, quietly. "Then again, I suppose the true question is what would make you happier, Sabi. In the end, it's only your happiness that counts."

The girl blinked and nodded, slowly.

"I can give you a day or so to make up your mind, Sabishi. There's no rush right now."

"I've already decided." The girl intervened, almost immediately. She turned to face the boy, a slight smile on her face. Then she mouthed five words. 'Forever and ever and ever..."

"L... Grandpa..." She straightened herself. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying with L, regardless of the government's offers..."

* * *

(Sabishi's POV) Present day

"I think they took that pretty well." I slouched on the little chair that I sat in. L and I were in a room connected to the main one where the task force was diligently at work. This way, we would get at least thirty minutes of privacy. "Well, except for Matsuda. He's probably still slamming his head into the wall."

L took slow bites of his strawberry cake. It was already his third piece. It was tradition for us to finish an entire strawberry cake on Valentines day. That hadn't changed, even if it was a little late this year.

I saw his eyes burning with questions that had been plaguing him for days on end. It wouldn't be long until I was forced to find answers to all of those questions, so I decided to procrastinate a little bit longer.

"I came as soon as I heard about the second Kira." I said and popped a cold strawberry into my mouth. "I watched the broadcast. That's why I came down here so fast. I thought..." I paused, not quite able to finish my sentence.

"...That I might be killed by the second Kira? It would only make sense that he would search to kill me, especially if he wants to assist the real Kira, which seems obvious."

"He?" I blinked. "Why does the second Kira have to be a 'he?'" I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting something else?" L asked, intrigued.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I think it's obvious that the second Kira is a woman. Why else would she be so obsessed with trying to contact Kira? It seems to me that she's fallen in love with him, and will do anything within her power to meet him. I mean, if I were her, and a Kira supporter, I'd do the same thing."

L nodded, absorbing the information that I'd given him.

"Speaking of Kira..."

Oh no... Here it was...

"I'm sorry that I acted on my own. I suspected that Light was Kira and made a move." I explained, before he could continue.

"You were attempting to gain his trust by gaining his heart."

"Yeah... Something like that..."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Unfortunately, no." Okay, so it was a lie, I had gotten a confession that he was Kira, but I had no proof to back it up, so I wouldn't bring it up. Especially after all that I'd gone through already.

"How did he taste?"

I blinked and almost spat out frosting.

"What?!" I gasped.

"You kissed him. I was just curious if mass murderers are pleasing to the tongue." A light hint of humour mocked his voice.

"He was okay. I'd much rather taste this strawberry cake, though. At least it won't turn around and try to kill me anytime soon." I loved how we were able to make such a light subject out of this. I knew that L wasn't satisfied with the answers I was giving him. He knew that I was still hiding something from him, but he wasn't willing to press the subject if I wasn't willing to give him answers. He knew that an interrogation wouldn't go down nicely between the two of us.

"I've made a decision to invite Light to the task force." He suddenly said, taking me by surprise.

Of course... It would be a perfect time to do so. We both had suspicions that Light was Kira, and if he really was Kira, he wouldn't hesitate to join the task force. He'd most definitely want to be that much closer to his enemy. Not only that, but he might be able to manipulate the minds of the task force members as one of them. It was a perfect opportunity.

"Great. I look forward to discussing Kira in front of his face." I grinned.

"You plan on staying?" L asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged and propped my shoes on the table.

"Sabishi... I don't believe that's the best of ideas." He cautioned, carefully.

"Why not?" He'd never challenged my decisions before...

"Light Yagami may not know your true name, but if he is Kira and the second Kira does find a way of contacting him, directly, you could be in a significant amount of danger. Especially if Light discovers your true identity. He will automatically revert to finding a way to kill you, as soon as he realizes how much you mean to me. You will be his top priority, seeing as your death would result in my nearly instantaneous destruction. I would barely be able to put up a fight against Kira any longer. I'd more than likely just give up completely."

Would my death really crush him that badly? For some reason, I felt my face heat up.

"L... I'd much rather have Kira focused on me instead of you. That would only give you that much more time to solve the case without worrying about Kira. Don't try to convince me. You know I won't change my mind."

"Yes... I was just hoping that you'd consider..."

"I'm not leaving. Not ever again, okay?" I said, sternly.

"I understand." He dropped the subject, along with his fork. He was obviously unhappy with my decision. But I didn't care. I'd already made a vow to stay by his side. Kira would not change that.

"Now that that's over with..." I looked at his portion of cake. "Are you going to finish that half of the cake?"

**_(Sensei is fast asleep on the couch, Rhamiel watches her, a look of mischief in his eyes._**

**_"Look at her... Not a care in the world... Dreaming her fantasies and ideals... So sweet... So innocent... So vulnerable!" Rhamiel whispers. "I think it's time I got her back for all the times she put shaving cream in my hand and tickled my face with a feather duster... And for that party that I wasn't invited to. So now's my chance..." Grabs scissors and hair dye. _**

**_"Should I, readers?")_**


	12. Confrontation

Confrontation

**Before I go into Sensei and Rhamiel's bazillionth argument, I must thank all of you for reading this far. I know it takes some serious patience and loyalty to get this far. I'm uber super glad that people like Sabi and the storyline. To be honest, I was horrified when I started writing an LxOC story. One of my worst fears was making the death note characters fall out of character. As you can see, I've been doing my best to make them act like they would in reality. :)Oh, and I really like the past thing at the beginning of every chapter. It adds to the fluffy dramatic affect. **

**_(Sensei yawns and gets out of bed. _**

**_"Man, what a crazy night!" She stumbles to the bathroom to brush her teeth when..._**

**_"What the... MY HAIR!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!! RHAMIEL!!")  
_**

(Lights POV)

I walked toward L's base for the first time... I'd been invited onto the task force, by L himself. Of course, I knew that it was all a plot to get me closer to him so that he could find out the truth about me, but I could make this work for myself. Being so close to L could help me in my quest exponentially... All I needed to do was to find out what his name was.

Excitement and anticipation crawled up my spine as my hand fell to the door handle. So soon...

When I opened that door, I officially became a member of the task force working on the Kira case.

* * *

"You will make a fine addition to the team, Light." L said, long after I'd initiated myself into this place.

"I just want to help capture Kira and to convince you that I'm no more than a detective's son." I acted, as sophisticated as possible.

"Yes well... We'll see how that works out, won't we." He finally broke away from my gaze. "Oh yes, and one more thing, Light. We have another member of the team who you'll be seeing quite often from here on out. I'm sorry you haven't met her yet. She's running a little late today."

She? What was he talking about? No matter. It would be important for me to remember the faces of all of the task force members, including L's special helpers, just in case someone else figured out the truth before he did.

I noticed Matsuda's eyes light up when L mentioned this person. Not only that, but my father sighed quietly under his breath. I wasn't sure what to expect when the door finally opened.

"HAHAHA! What did I tell you, Light? That girl was planning something from the very beginning!" Ryuk laughed, so loudly that I could have sworn one of the other members heard him.

"Sabishi?" I couldn't help but voice my confusion.

She stood in the door, a look of genuine innocence covering her face.

She'd worked for L all along! How much had she told him? Did he already know that I was Kira? Was the case already solved? Were they just leading me on because of how stupid I'd been?

No... I had to think clearly. There was a logical explanation behind all of this. She hadn't told anyone that I was Kira. Otherwise, no one would be so relaxed right about now. She could have told L, but since neither of them had proof, neither of them could turn me in. But if that were the case, L would have already searched my entire house for the death note. Something else was going on, but I couldn't calculate what it was. My mind suddenly felt like mud.

"Don't act so surprised, Light. You knew all along that something was out of place with me, didn't you? Sorry about the whole dating thing, I needed a proper disguise." She smiled as though she'd done nothing wrong.

Anger pulsated through my whole body, but I held my composure and remained completely calm. What was her plan? Was she really just working for L the whole time. NO! That didn't make any sense at all!

"Light, this is Sabishi, I believe you've met before. She's been assisting me on the Kira case since the beginning." L introduced us, as casually as possible.

"I'm surprised. I should have guessed that you'd be behind something like that." I smiled, totally and completely calm, even though my insides were ripping themselves apart with the frustration. "I'm actually impressed that you managed to keep it a secret for so long." I grinned even wider.

"It comes with practice." She bowed and met my eyes. The look in those blue irises told me that I wasn't the only one holding up an act here. I wasn't the only one frustrated by this meeting. The look assured me that we would have time to sort this out. Somehow...

Time went by and we both continued with our seperate acts. I was just waiting for the moment when I could get the truth from her. The whole truth.

"Ryuzaki, it's getting kind of cramped in here. Light and I aren't used to all this tight space, could we go order dinner for everyone?" Sabishi suddenly asked, after sunset.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. Aizawa..." L started.

"No, we'll be okay on our own, I promise. If anything goes wrong..." She dangled a cellphone in front of his face.

L nodded.

Sabishi and I were out the door in moments.

We were both completely silent, as we left the building and even after we walked for what seemed like hours through crowds of people, basically going in circles. Finally, she approached a small building on the outskirts of several others. She led me inside and through the tiny hallways to a room. Inside, there was absolutely nothing but cement walls and a little light dangling from the ceiling. She shut the door behind her, latched the lock, and turned to face me.

"Listen, I was going to take you to where I live, but I have too much technology there for comfort. Here, the only technology is that little light bulb. No cameras, no wires, no tape recorders... You can even have Ryuk check the place out. We're completely alone here." She never lost my gaze.

"Yep, she's right." Ryuk determined and went to hover beside Sabishi's shinigami.

This was it. The confrontation.

"You've been working with L all along!" I snapped, unable to control my sudden anger. "How much does he know? About the death note? About the shinigami?"

"Calm down, Light. I'll explain everything." She slumped against the wall, obviously making herself comfortable for however long we'd be here.

I didn't move.

"Light, I know how bad this looks, but I had no idea that L suspected you of being Kira. Otherwise, I would have laid off. I didn't have any idea until after he showed up at your school. Okay, I knew that he suspected members of the police, but he never directly mentioned your name. I can assure you that my meeting you was merely coincidence."

I found this extremely difficult to believe.

"How much does he know?" I asked again.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Is it so hard for you to believe that I'm on your side?"

Yes, as a matter of fact, it was.

We stared each other down for another moment, until finally she sighed, defeat in her breath.

"The truth?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Alright then... I have been working on the Kira case with L, until I met Shiki and got a death note of my own. I was afraid of telling him about it, because I knew that the real Kira must have had a death note as well. I was worried that he'd try to use me to get the information that he needed. I was afraid of being a device that he used to find Kira. So I left him for a while so that I could have some time to think. Then, I met you..." She paused.

Something told me that she was telling the truth.

"Anyway... I suspected that you were Kira, but I still didn't want to tell L. I decided to pursue the theory on my own. Maybe after I had proof, I'd be able to tell him everything. But things didn't exactly go as I planned..."

"I found out what you wanted, and you didn't get your proof." I completed the thought.

"Yes, and now that you're working on the team, it will be impossible for me to pursue you any longer, even though I know the truth. This battle is between you and L. It was foolish for me to try and stand between that..." Genuine pain stabbed her words.

I understood most of it... All except...

It suddenly hit me.

"It's L, isn't it? The reason you went off on your own and the reason you won't tell him about the death notes... It's because you love him." I stated, victory shining on my face.

She clenched her fist and then slumped even farther. That was all the reply I needed.

"But you still have a chance to tell him the truth, don't you?" I asked. "You can still go to him with the death note and tell him everything that happened." I noticed her pass a glance to Shiki.

"I can... But I won't."

I blinked. Was there a reason behind this, as well?

"Light... You have no idea what it's like to be in my situation. The decisions that I make hold together everything. Every thread is so vitally important... If I do anything wrong, I'll destroy everything dear to me." She met my eyes, a single tear forming in her gaze.

Shiki walked over and patted her on the head, comfortingly.

"Deciding not to use the death note kept me from becoming the monster that you have become. Deciding to hide the truth from L created a fissure between us that I can't fill. Deciding to tell him the truth now would only ruin everything that much more."

"How so?" It was Ryuk that asked the question.

"He'll know that I was hiding the truth from him, and he'll want to know why. I'll be forced to tell him how I feel, and I can not allow myself to do that. I refuse to interfere with his work. Even more importantly, this case was his to solve. I figured it out by chance. Like I said, the battle is between the two of you. I have nothing to do with the equation. I never have..."

I waited for her to continue.

"So, Light Yagami... Kira... I am here to negotiate something with you." She stood up, suddenly philosophical once again. "I will not mention anything that happened between you and I. I will act like none of it ever happened. I will act as though I never even received a death note, on the condition that you forget all of it as well. Leave me out of your decisions. Treat me like someone you barely know. That's all I ask of you."

I blinked, shocked.

"You won't negotiate that I don't kill L?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's a battle of wits between the two of you. L doesn't want anyone to decide his fate besides him. He's already decided to make this a battle to the death with you. I can't alter that decision, or I'll risk destroying everything he's got so far. I won't stand in the way of anything either of you do. At least, until the final decision is made. Because I promise you, Light Yagami. If you kill L, I will use my death note and write your name along with my own. I will kill us both. I swear to you that. But for now, do what you must."

It was a fair bargain. She would stand on the sidelines during my battle with L, as long as I kept her in the limelight. But as soon as I made the final move, it would be a personal battle between the both of us. All I had to do was kill her as soon as I killed L. Two birds with one stone. Yes, this was a very fair bargain.

"Deal." I agreed.

She nodded and stood up. Her face seemed content, even though she's practically signed a death wish with the infamous Kira. At least now she had no decisions to make until after the Kira case. All she had to do was watch and wait for something to happen. What a burden off her shoulders. The real question was...

Who had to carry that burden now?

**_("Aww... Don't cry, Sensei-sama! I think it's cute." Rhamiel pats Sensei's shoulder. _**

**_"YOU DYED MY HAIR PINK!!" She slams her head into the pedestal. "NEON PINK!!" She bursts into tears._**

**_"I wanted a more vivid image of Shiki. I even put the blue tips and layers so that it's more realistic." _**

**_"I'M NOT SHIKI!! I'M A HUMAN GIRL!!" _**

**_"I wouldn't go as far as saying human..."_**

**_Sensei crawls into fetal position. _**

**_"Hey, maybe this will make you feel better." Rhamiel clicks on reviews to the story. "We've got fifteen reviews. Not only that, but it looks like you've got some fandom. From this girl named Madeline Cullen." _**

**_Sensei sniffs. _**

**_"Really?" She looks at the screen. _**

**_"Yeah. She also thinks that Sabishi is our spawn or something." _**

**_The meet eyes. _**

**_Sensei starts to cry again. _**

**_"Aw man, stop with the tears!"_**

**_"These ones are tears of laughter. Me?! Spawn with YOU?? That's a sick and demented humor that I can't help but adore!" Throws Madeline Cullen a cookie. _**

**_"So you're happy now?"_**

**_"Yep."_**

**_"But what about your hair?" _**

**_"I'll get used to it."_**

**_"What?! But I didn't even get the chance to tell you that the dye is only temporary! You've ruined my joke." _**

**_"Wait... You were trying to trick me with temporary dye?" Sensei's eyes suddenly burst into flame._**

**_"Umm..." Rhamiel looks at readers and gulps. "Here we go again..."_**


	13. Always Smiling

Always Smiling

**_("Sensei... Why..." Rhamiel sobs. _**

**_"You had it coming, Rhammi." Sensei shrugs. "Besides, I think the rainbow colors match your personality perfectly." She grins._**

**_"But I used temporary hair dye on you! This hair dye is permanent..." Rhamiel mopes. _**

**_"Not my problem. You're just lucky I didn't take up Madeline's offer and use the flamethrower instead. Come on, let's get ice cream. Ooh! You should get Superman flavor. The colors would match your new hair." _**

**_Rhamiel falls to his knees._**

**_"God, why have you forsaken me!!")_**

Darkness covered the night. The rooms were completely silent. Alone, in a dark room of her own, the girl rested on her bed, staring at the patterns on the ceiling.

Outside, rain pounded down on the windows. Lightning flashed across the sky. Ominous rainclouds blocked all the outside world, cloaking everything in a thick sheet of darkness.

Thunder struck.

The girl shuddered and tugged on the blanket.

She pulled the comforter off and slipped out of bed, shuddering from the cold. She walked to the door of her room, completely aware that this may not be the best of her ideas.

The hallways were empty, considering that everyone else had gone to bed hours ago. But the girl could not sleep as long as the thunder roared in her ears. Echoing... Over and over and over...

She crept through the halls, careful not to make a sound on the cold hardwood floors. She crossed through the lobby, jumping at yet another roaring clash of thunder. She walked into the opposite hallway, acutely aware that she wasn't allowed anywhere near the boy's dorms, especially after curfew, but none of that mattered at the moment.

She tread down to the very last door of the hallway and stood, completely still outside the door. After a few long moments, she finally touched the doorknob.

Was he asleep? Or would he still be awake now?

She tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. Surprisingly, not very surprising.

It took her eyes a moment to scan over the dark interior. In fact, she could barely see anything until a flash of lightning lit up the room.

On the edge of the bed, still in a sitting position, was the boy. His shoulders slouched far more than usual, and his chest heaved softly, in the rhythms of sleep. His eyes were shut, masking their usual bulging roundness.

She smiled.

Quietly, she walked to his side. Another wave of thunder pounded in her head, but it wasn't as loud as before. She rested her hand on his shoulder, cautiously, not sure of how he might react.

He flinched, but didn't wake.

Feeling slightly more sure of herself, she eased his body down onto the comforter. He wrapped his legs up to his chest, almost reflexively.

A smile fled across the girl's features. She gently brushed a lock of his dark hair from in front of his eyes.

"Sabi..." He muttered, almost unintelligibly.

She froze, shocked by the sound of her name. He muttered something more and then rolled onto his other side. She sighed. He was still sleeping...

She reached across the bed and retrieved a blanket that was folded on the side. She unfolded it and placed it over the boy's curled body. Finally, satisfied with her work, she took a step back.

Another roar of thunder.

She thought about the long journey back to her own room. She thought about the rain beating down around everything. She thought about the cold hardwood floor and the loneliness consuming her once more. She was unwilling to return to that.

She considered the consequences that would await her if she stayed in this room tonight. They would not be merciful with her if they found her curled up beside him in the morning.

She didn't care.

Decision made, she crawled into the bed beside him and crept underneath the blanket. Warmth seemed to radiate from his body. Perhaps this was the only time she would really be allowed to close the distance between them. To connect their subconsciousness.

The thunder struck again, but this time, it was nothing more than a soothing melody in the back of her mind. Exaustion suddenly overwhelmed her, accompanied by the tranquility of this perfect environment.

"L..." She whispered, just above the realm of sleep. "I love you..." Her voice trailed off.

Her thoughts faded into one dream, as her eyelids fluttered shut. But even in this heavy quilt of sleep that covered her, she could have sworn she heard him respond. Maybe it was just in her imagination. Just in a dream fantasy that she'd always longed for. But she could have sworn, that above the last roar of thunder, he whispered...

"I love you too, Sabi..."

* * *

(L's POV) Present day

"Today's theme is American sweets."

I leaned against the couch in my perch and watched Sabi dig through her bag of goods.

"There's these things called skittles... They're _amazing! _Like rainbows in candy form!" She pulled out an excessively large red bag and poured its round contents into the bowl on the table.

I tasted one, and confirmation of flavor achieved, I returned for two more handfuls. Rainbows indeed.

"So, have you learned anything about the second Kira?" She leaned back and tossed six skittles into the air, catching only a select few in between her lips.

"The hairs found on the tapes at Sakura tv station are being scanned for DNA. As long as the second Kira has any fingerprints in any government database, we'll find who it is." I chose the safer method of stuffing as many skittles as possible in my mouth.

It was nice to see that Sabi was back to her old self. In fact, she seemed even happier now than she'd ever been. The look on her face was so peaceful. So tranquil... For as long as I could remember, she always seemed a bit distraught behind her perfect smile. But now, she was so... Happy.

"Sabi... I don't suppose you brought me any caffeine. I ran our of coffee creamer this morning." I hinted.

She looked over at me and narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't need any caffeine if you slept like a normal human being. When's the last time you actually got a full eight hours of sleep?"

I put my thumb to my lip and thought intensely about the question.

"I believe I was in second grade. I was knocked unconscious by a dodge ball. Does that count as sleeping?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Look, average people need eight hours of sleep. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you need at least six hours of sleep every night. Now, I know that you're busy on the Kira case, so I'll be leniant and say three hours of sleep each day, along with snatched naps whenever the case isn't getting anywhere, understand?" She allotted my entire schedule.

I reached for the bowl of skittles.

"No." She pulled the bowl away from me. "Not until you take a nap."

"Sabi..." I groaned. "If I fall asleep, I'm prone to missing something in the case." I leaned closer to the skittles, she pulled them farther away.

"If anything happens, I'll wake you up. But for now, you need your sleep." She stood up and took the whole bag of treats with her, along with the bowl of rainbow induced candies.

"Sabi... Is it necessary to be so cruel to me?" I complained.

"If that's what it takes to get you to sleep, than yes." She walked out the door.

"Watari, why does she persist in nagging me?" I slumped against the couch.

"I believe she got that from my Japanese daughter-in-law." Watari smiled.

Without the mustache, that smile was Sabi's.

I closed my eyes, deciding just to obey her commands. It was only when my eyelids closed, that I realized how exhausted I truly was...

* * *

_  
I was alone in my room at Whammy's. Rain pounded outside. Someone was at the door. I pretended to sleep, as Sabishi walked in through the door. I'd known that she'd come. She was horrified of thunder. She rested me on the bed and tossed the blanket I'd purposely left beside me, just for her. She paused before making the decision to creep into bed with me. She snuggled against my back and closed her eyes, right before whispering those three words...  
"I love you..."  
My face was turned away from her, so I allowed myself to open my eyes and give a slight smile, before I echoed those words.  
Then I saw her face... Again and again and again. Always with that smile. I saw her standing out the door of Whammy's, staring at the sky when we were children. I saw her sitting in the chair beside me. I saw her running through the sandbox, smiling. Standing on the bridge, smiling. Always smiling.  
The background suddenly faded around her. She stood, that smile on her face, as darkness consumed all but her. I watched from a distance, not quite sure what to do.  
She was completely still, as a monster suddenly appeared, winged and covered in bandages from head to toe. It rested its arm on her shoulder.  
There were more. A whole procession of these monsters, lining up around her, almost as though preparing for a funeral. Only after all of them stood face to face, did a huge shadow cover them all. The monsters bowed. Sabi continued smiling, straight at me.  
A shadowed hand reached down to cage her. I took a step forward, but she shook her head, still smiling. I was frozen, unable to rescue her from the dark creature. It wrapped around her. Consumed her. And even as the darkness enveloped her diminishing being, she still smiled._

_Always smiling..._

* * *

My eyes opened, immediately. Sabi sat across from me, a smirk on her face. But she was still unharmed. Still alive...

"Did you know, you mumble when you sleep?" She giggled.

"Has anything happened in the Kira investigation?" I asked, at once, dismantling the remains of the nightmare.

"Relax! You've only been asleep for an hour. Nothing's happened besides Matsuda flirting with me. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The bowl of skittles was back on the table.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

I didn't answer. There were too many skittles in my mouth.

"What were you dreaming about?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

"I believe I dreamed that you died." I answered, honestly.

She looked at the ground. I already knew that she was hiding something from me. Could it possibly end in death, much like my nightmare?

"Did you mean what you said the other day..." She looked up. "About being crushed if I died?" Sincere curiosity coated her voice.

I stood up and slouched, plunging my hand into my pocket.

"Yes." I met her gaze. "You're my best friend, Sabi. Forever and ever and ever."

She blushed.

She stood up, as though she were preparing to say something herself, but before any words could escape her mouth...

"Ryuzaki, Sabishi!" Matsuda slammed open the door, a thrilled look on his face.

We both stared at him.

"It's Misa-misa! Misa Amane was the one with the tapes! She could be the second Kira!"

Sabi started laughing. Not just a casual laugh, but a loud laugh.

"That airhead?! I don't see how it's possible!" She was almost crying from the laughter.

"You've met her, Sabishi?" Matsuda asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I rescued her from a gang rape and she just smiled and skipped away like nothing happened. I'm surprised she hasn't been killed by a parked car yet."

"Is it possible that Misa Amane may associate with Light Yagami?" I asked Sabi, my mind calculating all of the possibilities.

"Anything is possible, but I can guarantee you one thing. If she does associate with Light, then finding her will be a piece of cake."

I was suddenly craving strawberries...

**_("Hey, Sensei, can I ask you a question?" Rhamiel slurps down a blueberry smoothie. _**

**_"If this is the 'where do babies come from' question, go ask someone else." Sensei takes a scoop of her tropical sundae. (Yes, they exist.)_**

**_"No, not that. I was just thinking about our reviews. There was a good point there. How come Sabi is nothing like Watari?"_**

**_"Because Watari's son married a psychotic chick like me and gave birth to Sabi. It really has nothing to do with Watari at all. But they do both like trenchcoats, if that makes a difference. Aw! BRAINFREEZE!" _**

**_"Oh... Sabi..." _**

**_"What do you want now?"_**

**_"I was just curious... Where _do _babies come from?")_**


	14. Alibi

Alibi

**_(Sensei shushes readers. _**

**_"Quiet, everyone. Rhamiel's in the living room. I gave him a video of a bunch of women giving birth. I think he'll be scarred for life." She snickers and takes Madeline's suggestively evil bottle and rewrites, 'medicine' on the container. "He'll never know the difference...")_**

"Mello, Near, today we're roleplaying."

The boy stood in the far end of the room, shoulders slumped forward. The two children sat on a rug in the middle of the floor, watching him with wide eyes. The girl sat in a chair by the window, beside the old man, watching curiously as well.

"Sabi and I did this all the time, when we were children." He glanced over at the girl. She smiled. "One of you will play the role of the protagonist, and the other will play the role of the antagonist. Do you know what those are, Mello?"

"Why'd you ask me? Near's probably the one who doesn't know! He's just a kid." The blond child crossed his arms, indignantly.

"Protagonists are the good guys, or heros. Antagonists are enemies or opposers." The white haired child retorted, his voice very practiced for his age.

"Yes. That's right. Who will be who, then?" He turned toward the girl. "Why don't you choose, Sabi."

"Mello can be the bad guy." She winked at the little blond. "He's a little rebel."

The blond smiled widely at her.

"Very well. Mello, you've been arrested for two counts of murder and an assault against an officer. Near is a witness. Do you have an alibi, Mello?"

"Umm... I didn't do it?" The blond child guessed, unsure.

"No, Mello. An alibi is a story behind your actions. A reason. A lie. See watch..." The girl stood up and walked over to the boy. "I was framed, sir. Near claims to be a witness, but he was the one who murdered those people. I was the one that witnessed it. I'll admit to resisting the officer, but only because my little brother was alone in the house. I didn't want to leave him there, especially with Near in the house. He watched him kill those people..." The girl played along.

"That's a very good alibi, Sabi." The boy stated. "It may have some faults, but nearly perfect, regardless."

She bowed.

"I've got an alibi for everything L. Everything."

* * *

(Sabi's POV) Present day

"Stationed at point one. Ready to take action."

I stood on the edge of the crowd, blending in with the students around me. A tiny microphone jutted from the collar of my shirt, so that I could keep in contact with L.

L was talking with Light. I couldn't hear any of their conversation, but I got the gist of it from watching. Besides, I wasn't here to watch them play games with eachother. I needed to remember that I was on the hunt.

Shiki hovered next to me, just as observant as I was.

Finally...

"Ryuzaki, she's coming. ten o' clock." I whispered.

Misa-misa skipped through the crowd, a gleeful look on her face. Her eyes were fixated on Light, just as we expected. Of course, she was a girl in love. A girl in love with Kira...

She walked up to Light. I watched as she was introduced to L. A perplexed look spread across her face at this.

"Shinigami eyes..." Shiki muttered, next to me.

Of course... She could see L's real name above his head, but he was giving her an alias. It must have been confusing.

"Make a scene." I ordered into the microphone. "And stop gawking at her like that!"

L obeyed, pointing out bluntly that she was Misa-misa and acting completely excited about it. I lost sight of them for a moment, as a crowd gathered. I stepped to the side so that I could see the whole scene again.

"Her phone's in her back pocket." I observed to L. His eyes flickered to the pocket.

While the other's were gasping about the famous girl, L reached down to snatch her cell phone.

"Not that pocket!" I sneered into the little device. "The other one! And you knew that, didn't you? You just wanted to grab her butt! You really are a perv, Ryuzaki." I rolled my eyes. He slipped the phone into his pocket and feigned innocence.

I laughed.

Misa and Light parted. This was my cue.

I vanished into the crowd.

"W, this is S, plans are go. Take your stations, she's heading for the building." I switched the frequency on the mic and gave the orders.

"Understood." Grandpa replied.

I dodged through the crowd and into an empty bathroom, where I'd purposely hidden my hooded trench coat.

"You ready, Shiki?" I smiled widely, completely thrilled by this mission.

"Always."

I tossed him a container of hair gel from my deep trench coat pocket and wrapped the coat around me.

"I can't wait to see the look on Light's face when L tells him about Misa." I shuddered with excitement.

"You're so thrilled about this..." Shiki observed.

"Of course! We're one step closer to catching Kira, and I didn't even have to do anything! My life is perfect right now, Shiki!" I fixed my hood over my face, carefully. "Hey, I was just wondering... Do you have straight teeth, or sharp jagged ones?"

He looked down at his bandaged face.

"I don't think I even have a mouth."

I laughed out loud and bursted out the door.

We carefully navigated to the building where Misa was heading. I entered at once, just to see Misa in the grasps of two masked men.

"What's going on?!" She gasped. "Where's Light?"

"Don't worry, Misa. He's fine." I hid my face in the shadow of my hood and faced her. "You're the one I'd be worried about."

"Why are you doing this?! What's going on!" She screamed.

"Misa Amane, you are under arrest for suspicions of being the second Kira." I pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"No way! You're kidding me, right?" She looked around at all the men posted, guns pointed at her.

"Not at all." I waved my hand forward. Two more men lunged at her and threw her to the ground. I was by her side in an instant, cuffing her wrists.

"Let me go! LIGHT!!" She shouted and struggled against me.

"Watari!" I commanded, briskly. Without a second thought, he stabbed her arm with a tranquilizing needle.

"Light..." She muttered one more time before losing consciousness.

"VICTORY!" I cheered. "I'm going to celebrate this with an extra slice of strawberry cake tonight." I licked my lips and dismissed the others to take Misa away.

Shiki and I pulled away from the crowd.

"Mission accomplished, Ryuzaki." I reported into the microphone.

"That was awesome, Shiki!" I grinned and high fived the shinigami. "It's been ages since I actually got to arrest a real murderer." A look of ecstasy covered my face.

"You get satisfaction from the strangest things..." Shiki shook his head.

"Only when they involve Kira or L." I shrugged.

"But you take joy in torturing people."

"Only people who use power the wrong way."

"So you'll be fine with what Lawliet plans to do with her?"

"Let's just say... She'll need one heck of an alibi to get herself out of this one..."

**_(Rhamiel walks from living room, a totally blank expression on his face. _**

**_"So, Rhammi, what did you think?" Sensei smirks, evilly._**

**_"I think..." He shakes his head. "That babies are the most beautiful, perfect, wonderful creatures alive!" Excitement covers his entire being. "The way they're born is so... Fascinating!! It's Mother Nature at her finest!" _**

**_"It figures he'd end up liking something like that..." Sensei mumbles._**

**_"Sensei-sama, I've made a decision."_**

**_"And what might that be, Rhammi-kun?" Sensei teases. _**

**_"I want you to give birth to a beautiful, perfect, wonderful child." He states, his hands on his hips. _**

**_"Me?" Sensei spits out the random water that she happened to be drinking at the time. _**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"It's a little more complicated than that... I mean... People have to carry around those things for nine months! They get all fat and bloated and crave salty pickles and stuff like that. It's pretty sick." _**

**_"Please Sensei?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Babies are sooooooo cute!" Rhamiel begs. _**

**_"No way! Even if I did want a baby, I can't just magically impregnate myself. You need two people to do something like that." She shakes her head._**

**_"Two people?" Rhamiel's eyes light up. "Perfect! Sensei, you and I can make a baby together!!" His eyes twinkle. _**

**_Sensei faints. _**

**_"Sensei? Sensei-sama?")_**


	15. The Last Laugh

Recap

**Hey, sorry for not being on for a while guys! I was on solid probation/groundation because Sensei is a retard. Anywayzzz, I'm back! So on with the story!!**

**_(Sensei fidgits. _**

**_"L... Pool... Shirtless..." Rolls over. _**

**_"Sensei... Sensei!" Rhamiel pokes with stick. "What did I say?" His lip trembles. "WAKE UP SENSEI!! I'M SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!!" Crawls into fetal position. _**

**_"_Rhamiel. Rhamiel, do you hear me?" _A mysterious voice echos through the room. _**

**_"Who wants to know?!" _**

**_"_Rhamiel. I am your creator." **

**_"God?!"_**

**"Umm... No... That's not important... I am here to answer your questions."**

**_"Please enlighten me, great creator!!" _**

**"Rhamiel. Do you REALLY want to know how babies are made?" **

**_"Yes, o' great one!! Your knowledge is infintesimal!!" _**

**"Well then... Follow my voice, young one. We have much to discuss, little padawan..."**

* * *

(Lights POV) Present day

Damn that Sabishi. Damn that L. Damn Shiki and the task force. Damn them all to hell...

I stared at Misa on the screen. Her eyes were covered. She was strapped to a slanted table. She was being tortured.

L sat next to me, his eyes fixated on the screen as well, and his hand buried in a bowl of jello.

I couldn't let him sense my anger, but still...

Misa was a fool for being so open about me. I was extremely lucky that she cared about me so much that she refused to break under L's questions. If it had been anyone else... I'd be dead already.

I was so close... L was standing right there! Misa had seen his face and his name! All I needed to do was tell her to write his name down! But L and the task force were already way ahead of me. Already planning to take Misa down because she had been foolish when working with the Sakura television tapes.

I was in a horrible mood.

Not only that, but Sabishi seemed absolutely thrilled by all of this. Every time I saw her, she was practically skipping around the room or giggling like an imbecile! Of course, she thought that nothing could go wrong because L would soon discover that I was Kira and that Misa was the second Kira.

But how wrong she was...

I was already formulating a plan in my mind. So far, it was flawless. It would be a huge risk, but I would be willing to take it in order to escape the suspicions all around me. Yes... Soon I would give up ownership of my death note.

I'd like to see Sabishi laughing about that one.

"She's not as pretty all strapped up like that." L muttered with a moutful of red jello.

"You were the one that put her there." I said, voicing my obvious doubts.

"And she looked much cuter when she wasn't wearing the white sheets." He ignored me completely.

"You should have thought about that before you stripped her down, redressed her and slabbed her to a table." I replied.

"I didn't _completely_ undress her. I only supervised that part." He joked, obviously just as thrilled about this capture thing as Sabi was.

"Hey, I heard that!" Sabishi groaned from the couch, where she had been fast asleep, along with most other members of the force.

"Yes, Light. How could you say something like that about Misa?" L agreed defensively.

"What? You were the one that said it!" I blinked.

"Now, now, there's no reason to deny your feelings, Light."

I bit my lip when Sabishi laughed out loud. They were just having fun and games while I was suffering in the little cage I'd made for myself.

What sick and twisted people.

I returned my attention to the screen.

"Just kill me. I give up..." Misa stated.

L leaned forward to listen. The task force members almost jumped from their sleeping positions.

"I don't want this anymore..."

I almost smiled. Misa was giving up her ownership of the death note. This was perfect. She would be setting my plan in motion. Good job Misa...

_That's right L and Sabishi... Keep joking now... But you'll see. I'll be the one to have the last laugh..._

**_("Sensei... Sensei... Wake up Sensei..." Rhamiel tugs on Sensei's arm. "I just saw Sesshomaru walk by shirtless." _**

**_Sensei jerks into a sitting position. _**

**_"Whoa... How long was I sleeping?" She shakes her head. _**

**_"For a couple weeks. I think the readers were starting to wonder what happened to the story." _**

**_"Sorry readers." Sensei apologizes. _**

**_"Guess what Sensei." _**

**_"Hmm?"_**

**_"The Great and Mighty Creator told me how babies are made... I fainted too." _**

**_"Now you feel my pain." _**

**_"To think that I suggested doing... THAT... with you..." Rhamiel shudders. _**

**_"You're telling me..."_**

**_They are both completely silent. _**

**_"Hey, let's go to the movies!"_**

**_"Okay!")_**


	16. Frustrations and Lollipops

Frustrations and Lollipops

**_("Hey, Sensei..." Rhamiel and Sensei lay on the patio, staring at the sky. _**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"How long is this story going to be? I'm running out of humorous depictions of us fighting." _**

**_Sensei shrugs._**

**_"Do you even have an ending place in your head?"_**

**_"That's a secret..."_**

**_"How many chapters, are you guessing?"_**

**_"Who knows." _**

**_Rhamiel throws his left over popcorn at Sensei.)_**

"Is there something wrong, L?"

The girl and the boy sat on the floor of the large building. The other children were on a field trip. The boy and the girl had chosen to stay behind, or rather... The boy had chosen to stay behind.

His thumb was to his lips, his legs pulled to his chest. He hadn't moved from this position for many long moments, as the girl rambled about her day. He didn't even appear to be listening.

"Hmm?" He looked up, suddenly recognizing the question. A pool of sunlight shined down from the domed cieling and covered them in golden light.

"You seem... distracted." The girl's face emanated true concern.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you about it." The boy wiggled his bare toes and inhaled, deeply.

"It has to do with the case you're helping with, doesn't it?" She was quiet. They had many conversations like this recently.

"Unfortunately, yes." He looked at the particles of dust floating in the light.

"Is there anything I can do?" She sat closer to him.

"Not to ease the frustrations of a complicated case, but I suppose your very presence is distracting enough..." He glanced at her, and then back at the ceiling.

"Frustrations, huh?" The girl leaned against his arm, reassuringly. "I deal with those every single day..."

* * *

(L's POV) Present Day

"Ha! Who's he trying to fool, anyway? "I could be Kira, subconsciously." _As if_!"

Sabi, Watari, and I were the only ones left in the room. The others had left for lunch some time ago. The three of us were stationed in front of the surveillance screens, watching Light, Misa, and Yagami in imprisonment.

I had to agree with Sabishi's open disbelief. It seemed a bit out of Light's character to suddenly wish to be imprisoned. Not only that, but the killings had stopped since he was imprisoned. It seemed very obvious to all of us that he was Kira. But perhaps Sabishi was the most excited about it.

"Hey, Light, getting sick of being in there, yet?" She taunted at the screen, although he couldn't hear her.

"I'd be careful, Sabi. Some of the task force members are quite fond of Light Yagami." I cautioned after popping my lollipop out of my mouth.

She seemed about to say something, but she was interrupted by Misa.

"Mr. Stalker!! I'm hungry! Let Misa out so I can eat something!"

"Can I tighten her straps?" Sabi moaned. She didn't seem to like Misa Amane very much.

"You ate fifteen minutes ago." I said into the mic.

"But Mr. Stalker..."

Sabi stole the mic from me.

"That's code for, 'SHUT UP!'" She sat the mic back down with a satisfactory smile.

I scooted to the side of my chair, farther away from her, and huddled up even farther into my position.

"Hey, I was only joking!" She laughed.

"Sabi. You come extremely close to terrifying me, at times." I teased, my voice serious.

"Do you want to see terrifying?" A wicked grin covered her face.

Before I could blink, she practically tackled me. I was on the ground in a moment, beside my fallen chair, with Sabishi perched above me, laughing hysterically.

We didn't normally interract like this. In fact, it was very rare. Even when we were children, we much preffered verbal over physical attacks. Then again, Light Yagami had offered to be imprisoned after Misa Amane, and the killing had stopped shortly after. Of course, with the Kira case going along so well, and Light nearly convicted as Kira, we deserved a few moments of silliness.

I couldn't help but notice that Sabi had been acting like this quite frequently, lately. Something about her seemed less disturbed... Like when we were just children without a care in the world. The air around her was almost enigmatic.

I quite enjoyed this new carelessness about her. It helped ease the frustrations of the Kira case. In fact, it almost relaxed me.

"Sabi! Don't be cruel!" My thoughts were distracted when she stole my grape flavored lollipop from my still gaping mouth.

She smirked and popped the sweet treat into her own mouth, obviously unbothered by the fact that my saliva already covered it.

"Help me, Watari!" I gazed at the old man, dramatically. He chuckled to himself.

"After Light gets executed, how should we celebrate?" She sat on my stomach, making herself comfortable, even though I was nearly being crushed.

"I hardly believe death is a reason to celebrate." I eyed the lollipop hungrily.

"It is when it's Kira's death." She dangled it in front of my face, just out of arms length.

I reached for it. She pinned my arms down and smacked her tongue viciously on the lollipop, teasing me.

"We should go to Cabbo."

I attempted, to no avail, to escape her hold.

The door opened.

The task force members stood in the doorway, stunned looks on their faces.

"And that's how you take down a criminal. Lesson dismissed." Sabi stood up and dusted herself off. I regained my composure quickly, but she ruined it by taking the lollipop out of her mouth and handing it back to me.

Only moments later, Matsuda ran in with the news that the Kira killings had started again.

So much for my good day...

**_("What were you thinking when you wrote this?" Rhamiel gazes up at the chapter. _**

**_"I was thinking that I wanted a little bit of humour to lighten things up. I especially liked the lollipop notion." _**

**_"Why do I feel as though that represented something more than just a sugary candy?" Rhamiel sighs. _**

**_"Get your mind out of the gutter, you sick excuse for an angel!!" Sensei slaps him. _**

**_"Try as I may, I will never understand women...")_**


End file.
